Promise To A Brother
by docsangel
Summary: What happens Kozik's little sister moves to Charming with a promise to her late brother? How does a killer handle the same promise? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Lisa's POV

The call came about a year ago telling me that my brother, Herman Kozik, was killed by a landmine while with SAMCRO. The Mother Charter was burying him in Charming, California even though I was still in Tacoma. I still remember the day after I got the call.

 _Lee, the SAMTAC president, knocks on the door. Seeing him through the peephole, I open the door, stepping aside to let him in. "How you holding up baby girl?" he asked me. "I don't know. I just can't believe he's gone. He was all I had left." I tell him, feeling tears in my eyes starting to fall again. "Lisa, I hate to have to be the one to do this but, you know how we told you that we all write letters to our loved ones, just incase? Well, because you are still here in Tacoma, Koz had us keep his." He tells me as he hands me an envelope with my name in my big brother's handwriting on the front. "I have to get back. Call me if you need anything. You are still one of us and we are still your family." He tells me. I just smile back weakly as he heads out the door. I lock the door up tight, walking to the couch to read what my brother has to say._

" _Hey little sister,_

 _I guess if you are reading this, that means that the reaper finally called me home. I know this sucks but if I went out doing something for the club, then you know I went out doing what I love and probably had something awesome to say before I died. You know me. It will be awesome._

 _Anyway, I need to know you are taken care of. I know you hated that I was in Charming and you are still in Tacoma but I did everything you asked. Life insurance money goes solely to you. The house in Tacoma goes to the club but only when you are ready to move out. But now I need you to do something for me. When you are ready, move to my house in Charming. It was left to you also. Tig will be keeping up the place until you are ready and move there. He also has the house keys. He will help you get settled in and take care of you._

 _I know you. You need your time and the club will respect that but there is one more thing I need for you to do for me to know that you will be okay. When you move to Charming, I know you will be with Tig because of how close you alway were to him. Do what he tells you to do. Happy is also there but there is something more important you need to promise me and since I am dead, you can't say no. Happy will be watching over you too. When he asks you to be his Old Lady (and it will happen, mark the words of a dead man) don't say no. Let him claim you so I know you will be taken care of. If he tells you to do something, do it. Don't fight him. Listen to him like you would me or Tig._

 _Don't say that he will never take an Old Lady. He will. And it will be you. But for now, little sister, I love you and please take care of yourself. I am and will always be with you._

 _Herm_

I read the letter a couple of more times before folding it up and putting it in my wallet to always keep it with me. I had lost my brother. My best friend. Of course, I had another brother but had not spoken to him in nearly a decade. He didn't approve of what Herm did and didn't approve of me choosing to be in this club life with him.

That was a year ago. I had not been to Charming since I was a kid but saw some of the others when they would come to visit but still had been several years since I had seen any of them. A lot had changed. Passing the "Welcome to Charming" sign, I couldn't help but smile. I was almost to Tig.

I pull onto the TM lot and get out of my car. Herm bought me a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT350 and I loved this car. Walking across the parking lot I look to the shop doors and see a few people working but not who I am looking for. I walk to the office and see an older woman, beautiful for her age, sitting at the desk. I knock on the door frame. "Can I help you sweetheart?" She asks. "I hope so. I'm looking for Tig Trager?" I asked. "I can get him for you. Who's asking?" She questions with a suspicious look on her face. "Can you tell him Little Lisa is here?" I asked. She tells me to have a seat and walks to the clubhouse.

"Tig!" Gemma yells, walking into the clubhouse. "You have a visitor. Cute little thing." She tells him. "Who?" He asks. "She said tell you it's Little Lisa." She told him. Tig didn't say another word, he walks out of the clubhouse and to the office as I am walking out of the door. Tig picks me up grinning from ear to ear, kisses me on the cheek. When he puts me down, we see everyone looking at us like we are crazy. We turn around and I introduce myself. "Hey, I guess you are all wondering who I am. I'm Lisa Kozik. Koz's little sister." Everyone's mouths gape open, shocked at what I just told them.

Bobby walks forward and gives me huge hug. "I can't believe it's you. All grown up. Beautiful honey. Welcome home." He tells me. After that, everyone came up and either introduced themselves or hugged me and welcomed me. Gemma was the last one. "I'm sorry about your brother. Let me know when you are ready and I will take you to see his stone." She tells me, hugging me. "Thanks Gemma." I tell her.

We walk into the clubhouse and are sitting at the bar catching up and I asked Tig. "Herm said he had a house here that he left me. Do you still have the keys?" "I sure do. I have a second set that I am keeping just incase. I have kept the place up and took care of everything and will as long as you need me to. Rest of the club too." He tells me. Before I can respond, Gemma comes in, "Guys, you all need to watch the office. Tig let me see your keys to the house. There is nothing there for our girl here so I am going to get her set up with groceries and necessities." She tells us as Tig hands her the house key. "Gemma, you don't have to do that." I tell her. "It's no problem. You are family sweetheart. This is what we do." She tells me before walking away. "She always taking care of people like that?" I asked Tig. All the men around say at the same time. "YES!"

After a while, it's just me and Tig. Gemma had since come back and told me he house is fully ready for me. I tell her how grateful I am and she leaves us be. I had to ask. "Pop, is he here?" Tig knew who I was referring to. "No, he went to see his mom. Should be back later. You know we are having a party tonight so you will probably be crashing here tonight. We have to celebrate you being home." Tig tells me. I know the Sons. They don't need a reason to have a party.

Three hours later the party is in full swing. "Pop, can you get me another beer while you are up?" I asked Tig. He just smiles and walks to the bar. Juice looks at me funny and asked "Why do you call him Pop? I thought you were Koz's kid?" I laugh as Tig sits back down and hands me my beer. "First, I am Koz's kid sister, not kid. Second, I went to live with Koz when our parents died and he went through a hard time with his addiction. While he was on his binges, Tig took care of me. Made sure I ate and made it to school. More like a father than my own father so I just started calling him Pop." I explain. It seemed like everyone seemed to realize there was more to Tig than his sadistic personality.

All of a sudden, the clubhouse doors open and in walks the man I was worried about seeing. I had a feeling that he got the same letter I did, if I knew my brother. Happy looks over and as soon as our eyes meet, he turns and walks back out the door. I stand to follow and see that everyone around us was looking at us confused, Tig nods giving me the go ahead.

Walking out the door, I see Happy sitting on the picnic table and walk over sitting down next to him. "You not going talk to me?" I asked nudging his shoulder with mine. "When did you get in?" He asks, not looking at me. "Today. Herm said to come here when I was ready and I figured a year was long enough. Is me being here going to bother you?" I asked, curious. "Why would it. I need a shower and a drink." He says, getting up and walking back inside without another word.

Well, that went better than I expected. I walked back in the bar and told the guys I was heading to the house. Tig had the prospect follow me to make sure I made it there safe. This is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Happy's POV

It was a long ride back from Ma's and all I needed was a drink and a shower and maybe get my dick sucked. Pulling onto the lot, I see a car sitting there. A familiar Mustang that I knew I would eventually see again. Walking into the clubhouse, my eyes immediately meet hers. Her. Koz's little sister. My first thought was that damn letter. Shit. All I could do was turn back around and walk back out the door.

Sitting on the picnic table, I light up a smoke as she comes walking out the door. Sitting down next to me, she asks "You not going to talk to me?" Ignoring her question I asked her when she got in and she responds that she just got in today. What she asked next took me by surprise. "Is me being here going to be a problem for you?" I answered the only way I knew how at the moment. "Why would it?" Ask I got up and walked inside.

Walking inside I grabbed a bottle of Jack and headed towards my dorm room knowing I was going to need something harder than a beer for this night. Locking the door behind me, I walk to my night stand and pull out the letter from my best friend and read it again for what seemed like the millionth time in the last year.

 _Hey Brother,_

 _This sucks. If you have this in your hands, that means the Reaper took me. There are so many things I want to say but I guess, since you don't like small talk, you will just have to humor the dead guy. Yep, pulling the dead card here. (I know. Bad joke but fuck it.) Look, you are my best friend and my brother and that is why I left you one of three letters. My sister got one, obviously, but Tig got the other._

 _There is a reason you are getting this one. I need you do promise me something. I know this will be something hard for you but it is important. When we were in Tacoma, Lisa was protected by the club because she was my little sister. She had her connection to the club through me. With me not being here, there will be no guaranteed protection. In her letter, I told her that all of the life insurance and my house in Charming go to her. The house in Tacoma goes to the club but with the understanding that they let her stay there until she is ready to come to Charming. That might be a month, it might be a year. But in her own time she will be moving here._

 _With me being gone, she has no ties to SAMCRO either. I know you and Tig will not let anything happen to her but I need her to have ties to the club. I need her to have that guaranteed club protection. The only way she can have that is if someone takes her as their Old Lady. Tig looks at her as a daughter so he is out. I don't trust anyone else to do it. You are the only other option. You are the only other one I trust with my little sister. But there is more to it. I want her to be happy. I want her to get married and have babies. She has wanted to be married and have kids all of her life. I know you aren't ready for that kind of commitment but this is something that I need you to promise me._

 _I know you saw the ring in the envelope. That ring was our grandmother's. She passed it down to me hoping that I would find someone worthy of wearing it but the only one that is worthy of that ring is Lisa. When she comes to Charming, and I know she will, take care of her. Please promise me you will take her and do as I ask. I need you on this brother._

 _Koz_

I read the letter one more time, knowing I had to figure this shit out sooner rather than later. She's here now. There's no hoping this goes away. I made that promise to my brother. Taking the ring out of the envelope, where it has been since the letter was given to me, I take a safety pin and pin it into the inside pocket of my kutte so I have it close when I figure this shit out.

I spent the rest of the night drinking in my dorm, trying to figure shit out. Did I want an Old Lady? A Wife? Kids? I never saw myself with any of those things. The things I do for this club keeps me from feeling like I deserve those things. I think Koz knew that. I think he thought he was finding a way to take care of us both but can I really do this? Can I be what she needs?

Waking up the next morning, I walk into the main room and see Tig sitting at the bar. "Morning Brother." Tig says with a little smirk on his face. "Morning." I tell him glaring at him. "Guess you saw the kid is here. You good with that, brother?" Tig asked me. "Yeah. I saw." I say getting up and walking out to my bike. Time to take a ride and clear my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tig's POV

Seeing the kid standing outside the office was a sight for sore eyes. This past year, I had been worried about how she was doing in Tacoma. Don't get me wrong, SAMTAC looked after her but this was my kid. Kozik's little sister. She was more than just a club's family member. She is my kid. I will never forget the words in the letter Koz left me.

 _Tigger, you sick fuck,_

 _You are one of my best friends and I love you man. If you have this then that means the Reaper came and I am no longer here. When I was figuring out who all should get letters from me the only ones I could think of were you, Happy and of course Lisa. Lisa. My baby sister. After everything I put her through when she was younger and I was using, she should really hate me but she doesn't. She still stood by me and I have you to thank for that. Man, I know we haven't really gotten along since MIssy and again I am really sorry about her. I loved her too but you never neglected my sister. You took care of her like she is your own and I will be forever grateful for you for that. Take care of our kid, man._

 _There are a couple of things I need you to know about the letters I wrote them. You know as well as I do, Happy will never take an Old Lady unless he is made to. He won't let himself open up enough to find someone so I am doing it for him and I need your help. But also there is Lisa. She is no longer under club protection like she should be because I am not here. I know you and Happy will take care of her but she needs to be on the books as someone's Old Lady to make sure that if anything ever happens to you or Happy that she is taken care of. This is where the letters come in._

 _I used the dead man card on them. Haha. Yes, I am making them promise me after my death so that they can't back out. You know how loyal they are. I made Lisa promise that when Happy asked her to be his Old Lady and asks her to marry him that she says yes and that she doesn't fight him. I also asked him to take her as his Old Lady and that she is going to want to be married and have kids and he is the only one that I trust to give that to her and I know you agree with me. In Hap's letter is also our grandmother's ring for Happy to give her when he proposes and when that happens, you have to be there to give our girl away. You have to be the one there to do that for the both of us. Promise me Trager. I need you to promise me that._

 _One more thing before I go. I hope you can one day forgive me for Missy. I know you don't want to but please do that for me someday._

 _Koz_

I know that letter by heart I have read it so many times. We have both known that Lisa has loved Happy since she was 15 years old. We all knew this was coming. Koz is just making sure of it. Sneaky bastard.

Seeing the look on Happy's face when he saw she was sitting in the clubhouse was priceless. It was like Koz's words were smacking him right in the face. I did notice that as soon as she walked out there, he walked back in, grabbing a bottle of Jack and heading to his dorm alone. Didn't even pay attention to the croweater trying to get his attention. Hmmm. Wonder what to make of that? I think to myself smiling like an idiot.

The next day, my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see Lisa's number flash. I answer, "Hey Doll Face. How'd you sleep?" I still couldn't believe she is here in Charming. "Good. Hey Pop. I was looking through some of Herm's things and I don't see our grandmother's ring. Does he still have some things at the clubhouse by chance?" She asked me. "Yeah, just a small box of things. I will bring it by later if you are going to be home." I tell her knowing where her grandmother's ring is. "I'll be here. Thanks Pop. Well, I gotta go. Love you." She tells me. "Love you too Sweetheart." I tell her ending the call. I walk to my dorm and pull the box out of the top of my closet and head out the door to Lisa's.

Pulling in the driveway at Lisa's, I hear music playing. She always plays music when she is cleaning. I knock on the door and she answers, jumping up and hugging me. We have always been close. Closer than my own daughters. They hate me and judge me for the things I do for the club. Lisa never did. She loved me unconditionally just like a daughter should. She may not be mine by blood but she is mine. "Hey Doll. Here's that box you asked for." She takes the box from me and we walk into the house. I was right. She's cleaning. I know Gemma cleaned the house every so often but it was never "Kozik" clean as she called it. She opened the box and saw his dog tags right off. She slipped them over her head and tucked them into her tank top. She started sorting through some pictures and found three she pulled out. Looking through the rest of the box she sighed not finding the ring she was looking for. "I am sure it will turn up. Maybe it's in the safety deposit box." I tell her. "Maybe. Did you know he had this pictures?" She asked me holding them out.

One picture was of Lisa and Koz. They were standing outside the clubhouse in Tacoma and she had a cast on her leg from when she broke her leg and Koz was carrying her on his back piggyback style. Both smiling and happy. She was about 12 at the time. The second picture was of her and myself, sitting at the bar on her 21st birthday having a beer together looking like any other father and daughter, smiling at each other. The third picture was of her and Happy. They were sitting on top of one of the picnic tables and she was leaned over against him and he was just looking at her. A hint of a smile on his face. She was maybe 23 at the time. That was right before Kozik and Happy moved to SAMCRO. Now I see why Koz picked Happy.

"Well, baby girl, as much as I would love to stay and watch you clean, I better get back. Left some fine croweaters to come see you kid." I told her laughing. "Ugh, Pop, I did not need to hear that. Thanks for bringing this over." She tells me leaning up on her toes to kiss me on the cheek. "Bye Pop. Love you." She tells me as I walk out the door and to my bike. "Love you too kid." I pull out of the driveway and head back to the clubhouse.

Back at the clubhouse, I see Happy sitting at the bar. I walk up and take the stool next to him. "You okay Killa?" I asked him taking the beer from the prospect. "Yeah. You come from the house?" He asked me. "Yeah" I respond. "She doing okay?" He asked me and I had to cut him off. "Let's go in the chapel." I tell him, getting up to walk to the Redwood with him following me. I close the doors once he walks in and start talking. "I know about the letter from Koz left you and what he asked you to do. He left me a letter too telling me what he asked of both of you." I tell him. "What do I do? I don't do relationships. I don't do feelings and shit. You know that." He tells me. "Look Brother. The reason he is asking you to take her as your Old Lady and marry her and give her babies is because you are the only one that he trusts to take care of her that way. He knows you won't settle down and he knows you need someone to keep you level. Someone to be there to take care of you so you don't have to worry about shit. This is his way of taking care of you and her. Man, that girl has loved you since she was 15 years old. You are the only person that she has ever looked at as something other than a brother or father. No one will protect her like you will." I try to explain. I walk out of the chapel leaving him with his thoughts. Now just to wait and see what happens.

I get a text from Lisa telling me she is cooking tonight and wants some father/daughter time. I pull back up to her house and walk in to the smells of her famous chicken casserole. Walking into the kitchen just as she is plating the food. We sit and eat and I decide to bring up the letter. "Lisa, doll, I need to talk to you about something." I start. "I know about the letter your brother left you. I know what he is asking of you and Happy." I tell her. She looks at me shocked that I know about it. "Look Pop. I know what he asked of Happy and I'm not holding him to that shit. My brother thought he knew what was best for me but he didn't." She tells me. "So, you're telling me that you don't care about Happy anymore?" I question. She looks at me and her eyes got wide. "You knew about that?" She asked. "Yes I knew about it. Me and Koz both did. So, now look me in the eye and tell me you don't still love him." I challenge her knowing she can't. She looks down at her plate. "It's not a matter of if I love him. You know I do. Probably more now than before after seeing him again. But Pop, I am not holding him to that shit. He doesn't take on Old Ladies. He doesn't do relationships and feelings and shit. I don't want him to do anything he doesn't want to do. I won't be coming around the clubhouse so he doesn't have to feel like he has to stop his life because of me. I will still be at Gemma's for the dinners but that's it." She tells me and with her tone I know to drop the subject. We will see how long this lasts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lisa's POV

I have been in Charming for a little over a month and started work a couple of weeks ago at the garage. Gemma gave me the job to keep me close to the club and I am grateful. I have not set foot in the clubhouse just like I told Pop. I show up for work and when it is time to clock out I head home. The guys have invited me a couple of times to the Friday night parties but I don't go. I said I wouldn't out of respect for Happy and I was keeping true to my word.

"Hey Sweetheart." Gemma starts "We are having dinner at my house tonight and I expect to see you there." She finished before grabbing her bag to leave the office. "I'll be there. Do I need to bring anything?" I asked and she tells me no before walking out the door. I have done pretty good at avoiding Happy and staying out of his way but Pop seems to be keeping an eye on both of us. This becomes even more apparent when he walks into the office and closes both doors. "Hey Doll. Got a minute?" He asks me. "Sure Pop. What's up?" I ask him a little confused. "We need to talk about this thing with you and Happy." He tells me. "Pop, I already told you that it's not going to happen. Please don't push it." I almost beg. "Baby Girl, you realize since you have been here that Happy has not touched a croweater or even looked at any of them?" He asks. "Pop, that is his decision. I have made sure to stay out of his way so if he isn't getting any that is his issue, not mine." I tell him, looking back at the paperwork on the desk. "You keep telling yourself that Sweetheart." He says smiling as he walks out the door.

Before I know it, it's closing time and time to head to Gemma's for dinner. I get in the car and drive the familiar route to her house. Parking in her driveway and heading into the house. I walk into the house and see Gemma with some of the croweaters and Luanne finishing up getting things ready. "Hey Gem." I say kissing her cheek. "Need any help?" I asked. "Nope, grab a beer and head in the living room with the guys." She tells me. Walking into the living room, I see all of the guys and I sit down on the arm of the chair Pop is sitting in and he puts his arm around me. I look over and Happy is watching me but I can't seem to read his face which is unusual because I could read him, Herm and Pop like a book. I sit listening to the conversation and sipping my beer for a few minutes before Gemma calls us all to eat.

Sitting at the table I am between Pop and Bobby with Happy sitting across from me. In between eating and joining in the conversations, I see Happy look my way every once in awhile like he was trying to figure something out. Dinner was done and I helped clean up before heading out. Most of the guys had already left but I was surprised when Happy was waiting out by his bike as I walked out to my car. "Hey." He says tossing his smoke to the ground. "Hey." I respond. "What are you doing still here?" I asked heading to my car. Walking behind me he answers, "Waiting on you. Can we talk?" I nod my head yes and tell him to follow me home. Walking into the house, I offer him and beer before sitting on the couch as he sits beside me.

"I know about the letter your brother left you. He left me one too." He tells me. I take a drink of my beer before responding. "Look, Happy, I'm not holding you to anything he asked of you in that letter. I have made it this long being protected by you and Pop without being an Old Lady. I am going to tell you like I told Pop, I am not coming around the clubhouse so that I don't make things hard for you. You don't have to change your life around for me. You can still sleep with who you want to and do what you want. I am not here to make things harder for you. I know you don't do feelings and shit or relationships and I am not going to ask you to do something you don't want to do. I respect you too much for that." I tell him before taking another drink.

He looks at me for a couple of minutes before answering. "I will still protect you no matter what but let me ask you something. Do you want to be an Old Lady? Do you want to get married someday and have kids?" He asked me. "Being an Old Lady is not really an option. The only Sons I have contact with are all like uncles or brothers to me." I tell him. "You see me like a brother?" He asks with an eyebrow raised. I get up off the couch and he grabs my hand. "You haven't answered my questions, Little Girl." He rasps. Sitting back down, his hand still not leaving mine, I answer. "No, Hap, I don't see you like a brother but that doesn't matter. As far as being an Old Lady, getting married and having kids? Yes. I want those things but I want them with someone that wants to give that to me. Not someone that feels an obligation to a dead man. If that ever happens for me, I want it to be for the right reasons." I tell him looking down at his hand still holding mine. "It's getting late, Hap. I better get to bed." I tell him, letting go of his hand and heading to the door to see him out. "Don't sell yourself short. Night Little Girl." He says before kissing me on the cheek and leaving.

I shower and head to bed. Pulling the covers up over me I think about what he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Happy's POV

Walking out of Lisa's house, I get on my bike and pull out of her driveway. Heading back to the clubhouse, I think about what she said. She doesn't see me as a brother. I know she cares about me. I have always known. I care about her too but can I be what she needs? Can I be faithful? Can I give her the happy marriage and kids that she deserves? I damn sure don't want anyone else giving her those things. Walking into the clubhouse, I grab another bottle of Jack and head to my dorm to think things over.

Waking up the next morning, I walk into the main room and see Jax sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee. "Jax, I think I'm going to take the day and go back to see ma. I need to talk to her about something." I tell him. "That something wouldn't be a certain girl I saw you follow away from Gemma's last night is it?" He asks with a smirk on his face. "Just need to talk to ma. I'll be back tonight." I tell him before walking out to my bike. I put my helmet on and head for Bakersfield.

Walking into the house I grew up in, I know I can get some insight from ma. She has known Lisa most of her life so I know she can help me figure this shit out. "Hey ma." I say walking into the kitchen to see her putting on a pot of coffee. "Happy! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until next week." She says hugging me. "Ma, I need to talk to you about something. I need your advice." He says sitting down at the table across from where his ma sat down. "What is it mijo? Everything okay?" She asked concerned. "Yeah, I just need some insight. You remember Koz's kid sister, Lisa?" I asked her. "Of course. How is little Lisa?" She asked, smiling. "She's good. Moved to Charming and working at TM." I answer. "Is that what you need to talk about? Her being in Charming? How are you dealing with that, son?" She asked me and I have a feeling that she already knows what is going on. "I don't know. When Koz died, he left me, her and Tig letters with things he wanted us to promise him. He wanted her to move to Charming where me and Tig could look after her and she did that but he wanted me to do some things that I don't know if I can give her." I tell her, looking down at my cup of coffee. "Mijo, I know what he has asked of you. Herman came to me when he was writing the letters asking my opinion and if I thought he would be asking too much of you two. You are a good man. You will protect her like no one else will. You love her don't you?" She asked me. "Yeah. I do. I spoke to her last night and we talked about somethings. She has been avoiding the clubhouse so that she doesn't make things harder on me and told me she wasn't going to hold me to any of the things Koz asked. But, Ma, she is the only one that I have ever even thought about making my Old Lady." I tell her, honestly, surprising myself. "Well, then, I guess you know what you need to do. But mijo, be faithful to her. I know about your rule when you are on a run. She deserves all of you or none of you. You take care of her and be good to her. I mean it." She tells me. We talk a little longer before I leave heading back to Charming.

Tonight is another SAMCRO party but I don't feel like hanging out. Sitting out on the picnic table I light up a smoke and see Tig walking over. "Hey Brother. You okay?" He asked me. "Yeah. Talked to Ma today. You know Koz talked to her about the letters before he wrote them?" He looked at me with a knowing smile. "Shit. Did everyone know but me?" I asked him, shaking my head. "Lisa didn't know." He tells me. "You figured shit out yet?" He asked me. "Still working on it. I talked to her though. She told me she wasn't holding me to that shit. He wants someone that wants to be with her not someone keeping a promise to a dead man." I tell him, looking down at the ground. "You love her?" He asked me. "Yeah." I answered simply. "Then go tell her. Tell her you want to at least give it a try. That's all you can do." He tells me. Maybe he's right. Maybe we can give this a try and see what happens. We don't have to commit right away. I nod my head yes and head for my bike.

Walking up to Lisa's door, I knock. She answers the door in her pajama shorts and tank top and I don't think she could look more beautiful. "Happy, what are you doing here." She asked. "Can we talk?" I asked her. She nods her head yes and lets me in. Walking over to the couch, she is on one side and I am on the other. "Come here." I tell her. She moves closer to me and I pull her into my side. She curls into my side perfectly. "I want to give this a try." I tell her. She looks up at me with a small smile. "Okay." She says. I tilt her head up to look at me and place a small kiss to her lips. She stands, "Let's go to bed." she says as she pulls me down the hall to the bedroom.

Walking in, she pulls me to the bed. I get undressed and climb into bed next to her and pull her close to me. Laying her head on my chest, I hear her breathing even out telling me she has fallen asleep. I follow behind her thinking how this feels right. She is mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Lisa's POV

Waking up the next morning feeling Happy's arm wrapped around me tightly. I try to get out from under his arm and he pulls me closer, not saying a word. I roll over facing him and place a soft kiss to his lips. "Morning." He says. "Morning." I say back. "Hap, I have to get up. I have things to do today." I tell him in between kisses to his neck and chest. "Mmm." He mumbles as he pulls his arm away, rolling onto his back and opening his eyes. "What have you got to do?" He asks me as I walk over to the closet to get my clothes for the day. "I am supposed to meet Gemma at the cemetery. I think it's time I finally face Herm." I tell him, a little sadness in my voice. "I'll come with." He tells me. I don't say anything, just nod.

Up and dressed, I walk to the kitchen and start breakfast for us while he is in the shower and getting dressed. He walks into the kitchen as I am plating the food for us. We sat down to eat when he speaks up. "You okay?" He asks realizing that I still have not spoken much. "Yeah. Hap, before we do this, I need to know what you want from this? Where your head is. I want to know we are on the same page." I tell him not looking up. He reaches over and covers my hand with his, "I want this to work. Both of us exclusive with each other. I know you want marriage and kids but I don't think I will be ready for a while but I want to be with you. Always have." He tells me. "I am not asking to just jump in both feet with the wedding and babies right away. I am okay with just taking some time just us and when the other things happen they will happen when they are supposed to." I tell him assuring him that we are on the same page "But, if you are with me you are with me. If no one touches me but you then no one touches you but me, including on runs. Agreed?" I say. "Agreed. But if anyone tried to touch what's mine I will be earning new smiley faces." He says kissing my knuckles.

After we finish breakfast and clean the kitchen, we lock up the house and head to meet Gemma. We take his bike because he knows that I am not going to be in any condition to drive once I see his stone. We pull up behind Gemma's SUV and she looks at us with a knowing smile. "Hey Sweetheart." She greets me. "Hey Killa." She says to Happy. "Hey Gemma. Thanks for meeting me here. I really don't want to do this alone." I tell her. She hugs me and starts leading me to my brother's stone. I feel Happy intertwine his fingers with mine and I instantly feel less anxious. Walking up to the stone I see his name, birthdate and death date. Then I see something at the bottom of the stone. Looking closer I see that it reads _The love of a brother is enough to give you wings._ "Oh my God." I whisper. "What?" Gemma asks as she and Happy both look at me. "The saying on the bottom of the stone. Who's idea was it to put this here.?" I asked. "Mine." Happy answers. All I can do is hug him as the tears start falling down my cheeks. Gemma looks at me confused so I show her my ribcage where Happy gave me my first, and only, tattoo saying the words that were on the stone. "I was wondering where that came from." She says. "That was something I used to tell my brother in every letter when he was enlisted. It was something that we made sure was in every letter going back and forth. It was our thing. "Thank you Happy." I say looking up at him as he wraps his arms around me tighter. "I think I am going to go and let you have some time with your brother." Gemma tells me. I hug her and she walks away,

I sat down on the grass next to my brother's stone hearing Happy tell me he would be by his bike. I start talking to him. "Hey Herm. God, where to start? I love you and miss you like crazy but if you weren't dead I would probably kick your ass for making me and Hap promise that shit. You know how I feel about him. Always have. I'm scare though. I know he will die protecting me and that is what scares me. I love him, Herm. With everything I have. He told me last night he wants to give this a try but I am scared he is only doing this because you asked him to. I want him to be with me because he loves me and wants to be with me. Not because you made him promise. How do I know? How do I know if he loves me back?" I asked his stone as the tears pour from my eyes. I feel a set of arms wrap around me, pulling me to him. Happy had sat down beside me when he heard what I was saying. "I do love you Little Girl. He just gave me the push I needed." I buried my face in his chest farther and cried harder and he just held me.

After a little bit, I got myself back together and Happy helped me up. I kissed my fingers and touched his stone before walking away with Happy's arm around me. Getting on his bike, I wrap my arms around his waist as I whisper in his ear, "I love you too." He starts the bike and takes off. I see that we are not heading towards home when I see the "Leaving Charming" sign. He squeezes my hand as we head out of town. He turns down a gravel road leading to a bluff. Getting off the bike he helps me off and walks to a tree and sits down. I sat down in front of him, leaning back against him, not saying anything. "Lisa, I don't want you to think I am only doing this because of Koz. I know how long you have loved me and I have loved you just as long. I just know you deserve better than me. Better than what I have been? Now, it's just us." He tells me as I look up at him. He kisses my lips softly and we sat until the sun sat not saying another word.

It was dark when we pulled back into the driveway and I see a car there that I didn't recognize. Happy made me wait outside while he went in the door to see someone that I never thought I would see again sitting in the living room. "What the hell are you doing here?" He rasps out, with his hand still on his gun. "I came to see my sister." He says. Hearing that voice, I ran inside. "Mel? What the fuck are you doing here?" I say shocked to see my other brother now standing in my living room. "I came to talk." He tells me. "There's nothing to talk about. Get out of my house! NOW!" I tell him. "Now sis. Is that any way to talk to your brother?" He says to me. Getting in his face i spat "The only brother I have is six feet under. Now, get out of my house before I have him throw you out!" I shout motioning for the door. Mel steps even closer to me, "Little sister, this isn't over." Before he can say anything, Happy has him by the throat, against the wall and I hear him say through gritted teeth, "You come near my Old Lady again and I will make your sorry ass disappear. Hear me?" Mel goes white. "So, you're a biker whore now?" he says trying to hide his fear. "Mel, you better leave before he makes good on his word." I seeth. Happy let's go and Mel walks out the door but not before saying, "I'll see you again Little Sister."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Happy POV

After I let go of Mel's throat and he left, I turn to see Lisa's face pale. "Fuck. Hap. How did he get in?" she asked me. "I don't know babe, but I'm having one of the prospects come and change these locks." I tell her, pulling her into me. I feel her shaking in my arms. Pulling her chin up to look at me, I tell her, "I won't let him near you. How long has it been since you spoke to him?" I asked her. "About ten years. I didn't know he even knew about this house. You don't think he is going to fight me for it do you?" she asked, fear in her voice. "No babe. He can't do that. When Koz bought the house it was put in your name originally. So there's no mention of it in his will. It was yours the day he paid for it." I tell her knowing this to be true. "Let me call the guys and let them know what's going on. Have Juice look into him." I tell her, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I fill Jax in on what's going on and a little later we hear a knock at the door. Opening the door, I see Tig. Letting him in he go straight to Lisa. "Lisa, Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked her. "I am now Pop. Happy scared him I think." she tells him. Getting up from the couch, Tig motions for me to come to the kitchen. "We've never kept things from Lisa and I don't plan on starting now, Tig. She needs to know what's happening." I tell him and he finally agrees. "Look, guys, I don't know why he's here. No one has heard from him in almost a decade so I don't even know how he found out where you live." Tig tell us. "Pop, he told me he wants to talk but waht is there to talk about? He didn't agree with our lives so he stayed out." I tell them both. "I don't know babe but whatever it is, it can't be good. Do you want to talk to him?" I asked her. "I mean, he's my brother, I should probably hear him out but I won't be alone with I do it. I want you both there." She tells me. Tig and I look at each other in agreement.

Getting to the clubhouse the next morning, Juice meets us with some info on Mel. "Looks like Mel lives here in Charming. Has a house and looks like he has been here since right after Lisa got here. But here is the thing. His house, is one street over from Lisa." he tells us and I can feel my blood boil. "He has been here this whole time? Why choose now to talk to me?" she asked. "I don't know but we know where the house is and what he is driving so if you want to find out, we will help anyway you need us to." Juice tells her. "Do you have a phone number for his Juice?" I asked and he handed me the paper with all Mel's info on it. I hand the paper to Lisa and she pulls out her phone and calls Mel.

"Hello" Mel answers. "Hey brother." she replies. "You wanted to talk to me? Meet me at the park at the edge of Charming in an hour. We will talk." she tells him. "Okay. But come alone." he tells her. "Okay. See you then." she says before she hangs up. "You are not going alone." I almost yell. "I know. But he doesn't have to know that until we show up. I wanted to make sure he would show. But please let me talk to him. If it gets out of hand you guys can handle it." she pleads. "Okay. But I don't leave your side and if anything happens, Juice, you bring her back here and stay until I get back." I say. They all nod their agreement and we head out to the bikes to head to the park.

Mel was sitting at the park bench when we walked up. "I told you to come alone." he tells her. "I'm not stupid. You want to talk, they stay here." she tells him, not budging. "Fine, sit down." he tells her. We all sit down at the picnic table and he starts to talk. "I found out about Herman dying a few months ago. A friend of mine heard about it and told me. I had to hear from a friend that my own brother was dead. Why is that dear sister?" he asked with venom in his voice. "No one called you because you don't talk to any of us anymore. You couldn't accept the life we chose and YOU left us. You abandoned us. So, why would I call you?" she asked with just as much venom. "Because you are my fucking sister! But you decided that being a biker's whore was more important than your family!" he shouts. Before any of us could respond, Lisa stood up and leaned across the table. "I'm only going to say this one time so you better get your head out of your ass and listen good. You are not my family. Herm was my family. These men here are my family. This man sitting next to me?" she pointed to Tig "was more of a father than our dad ever was. He took care of me when Herm couldn't. And you see this man?" she pointed to me, "He is the only man that has ever made me feel safe. I have loved him since I was a kid and he is the only man that I will ever love. He has been more understanding to me and more supportive of me than you ever have so don't you ever call yourself my family. This is my family." she seethed. "And as far as being a biker whore? I would rather be his whore than your sister." she says before getting up to walk away. Several of the guys followed her but me and Tig stood there. "You come near my Old Lady again and I will end you." I said before walking away with Tig to follow me.

Walking into our house, Lisa still has not said a word. She walked into the bedroom and into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. I hear her sobbing on the other side of the door. Deciding she needed a minute, I sat outside the door until I heard her crying harder. I got up and walked into the bathroom and pulled her to me. Holding her as close as I could get her, I whispered, "I will always protect you. I love you Lisa." she wipes the tears from her cheeks and says, "I love you too Happy."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lisa POV

We sat on the bathroom floor in silence for a few minutes before Happy picked me up and carried me to bed. Laying in bed, his arms around me, I hear him whisper, "Did you mean what you said to Mel?" I looked up at him, "Yes, I did." I tell him. Sitting up a little where I can see him better, I press my lips to his. "Happy, you are the only one I ever saw myself with. Hell, you are the one that took my virginity. You are the only one that I have ever been with. You make me feel safe and no one ever even came close to making me feel the way you have, even before we got together." I tell him with every ounce of honesty I can muster. I love him more than anything. He pulls me on top of him and kisses me hard. He deepens the kiss and we start shedding clothes and before I know it, he flips us so that he is on top. He kisses down my neck, chest and down to the inside of my thighs. Softly, he starts running his tongue up and down my center causing my back to arch. Running his tongue in circles around my clit, he slides two fingers inside me and begins to pump in and out causing me to move closer and closer to my release. Just before I climax, he stops. Climbing on top of me again, he kisses me softly as he slowly enters me. Staying still so that I can adjust to him, he begins to move slowly thrusting in and out of my center causing both of us to reach our climax together. Falling beside me, he pulls me into his arms and kisses me softly. "I love you Little Girl." he whispers.

Waking up the next morning, I reach over for Happy and he is gone. Sitting up, I climb out of bed and pull on some clothes before walking out to the kitchen seeing Happy and Pop sitting at the table drinking coffee. Walking over and kissing both on the cheek I say, "Morning guys. What's up?" I asked this knowing that there is a reason I have both of them sitting in my kitchen this freaking early. "Lisa, we need to talk about Mel." Pop says. "Okay. What do we need to talk about him for?" I asked. "I think I know why he is here." Pop says and I look at him confused. "Why?" I asked. "I got to looking at the info that Juice pulled up on him and he's broke, baby. He has no money and looks like everyone has pretty much disowned him." he tells me. "Wait. Mom and dad left us all money plus he was making good money at his job." I say confused. "Well, looks like he got in with some bad folks and looking into him, there were a few stints in jail for drug charges and he has been connected to some really bad dealers." Pop says. "What do we do from here? I'm not helping him if that is what he wants." I tell them. "I don't think that he wants your help. He knows how things work, legally. He knows about the money that Koz left you and he knows about the house. If anything happens to you, everything would go to him because of him being your sibling. Being next of kin. Even if you have a will, he can contest it and still have a chance at getting it. The only way to change your next of kin is to get married or have a kid." Pop says. "Wait. Do you think he is going to try to kill me?" I asked, shocked. "Baby, we can do this a couple of ways." Happy tells me. I look at him waiting for him to continue. "Your brother wanted me to marry you and give you babies. I think maybe we should get married. That would make me your next of kin and might make him at least change the plan from wanting you dead." He tells me. "Happy, no. I told you. I wasn't holding you to that shit. I told you I was not going to be with you at all unless it was what you wanted. I don't want you to marry me because of my fucking brothers." I tell him. "Babe, I love you. I don't want anyone but you. You are the only one I see being married to and having kids with." he tells me, pulling me into his lap. "You really want to marry me?" I asked him. "Yes." he says simply. "What is the other option?" I asked. Happy and Tig say at the same time "We kill him." I look at them shocked. "No. We are not killing him. I may hate him but he is still my brother." I sigh and look at Happy, "I guess we are getting married. No wedding or none of that shit. Courthouse is fine with me." I say knowing that I would never get Happy in a suit. Damn you Herm.

The next day, Lowen meets us at the courthouse and we are standing in front of the Justice of the Peace. "Do you Happy Lowman take Lisa Kozik to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the Justice asked. "I do." Happy says. "Do you Lisa Kozik take Happy Lowman to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I look at Happy and he smiles a little. "I do." I respond. After exchanging rings the Justice looks at us and smiles "By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride." Happy wastes no time and pulls me to him and kisses me softly and I can feel him smiling against my lips. I can't help but smile too. The only people here with us are Pop and Happy's mom, Maria. That was my one condition was that she be there and he was happy about it.

Leaving the courthouse, Pop takes Maria home and we head home to celebrate our wedding night. Pulling into the driveway we see Mel sitting on the porch, waiting for us. "Mel, what are you doing here?" I asked him, standing in front of Happy. "I came to see my sister. See, I was thinking about things. Herman didn't leave me shit when he died but see, if you are gone, it all becomes mine since I am your only living relative." I interrupt him. "Were my only living relative." He looks at me confused. "My name is Lisa Lowman now. Happy and I are married." I tell him and his face turns white. "Lisa, you have to help me. They will kill me." he pleads. "Who, Mel? Who's going to kill you?" I asked him. "I owe some people money. I have a week to get it or they will kill me." he tells me. "Well, see, that seems to be your problem not mine. You stopped being my concern when you left us ten years ago. But I disowned you when you called me a biker whore. Get off my property and don't come back. If you do, my husband will kill you and I won't stop him." Mel hung his head and walked out to his car to leave. Happy picks up his phone and calls Pop to pick him up and keep him hidden so that I was not in danger. Happy picks me up and carries me over the threshold and says "Now, time to claim my wife."


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Lisa's POV

After spending the entire night 'celebrating' in wedding bliss, we both get up to start our day. No one at the clubhouse knows we got married except for Pop. Walking into the clubhouse, I see Pop and Hap huddled together whispering. Once they are done, Hap walks over and pulls me to the dorm room. Locking the door behind us I asked, "What were you and Pop whispering about?" He pulls me to the bed to sit down. "He picked up Mel last night. He didn't hurt him but we have him in hiding until we can figure this out and it will also keep him from trying to hurt you." He tells me. I take a deep breath and say "Okay. Just don't hurt him. I want to talk to him and see who he's dealing with and go from there. Okay?" asked. "Okay. But for now, we need to tell everyone about us getting married." He says smiling a little.

Walking out to the bar, Tig whistles to get everyone's attention. Allowing me to speak, I smile really big and say "I just wanted to let you all know that yesterday, Happy and I, got married!" Everyone looks at us completely shocked before the cheers started and everyone came up to us hugging and congratulating us. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were getting married. I would have planned something for you?" Gemma asked, a little miffed. "I didn't want a wedding and we just wanted to go ahead and get it done. I appreciate the sentiment but it was how we wanted it." I tell her and she seems to be satisfied with that answer. Not happy but satisfied.

An hour later, the party was in full swing and I was talking to Tara and Gemma when Tig came over to ask to talk to me privately. Walking into the hall I asked "Pop, what's up?" He looks at me and asked "Did Happy tell you about Mel?" I looked at him and nodded my head yes. "Well, we are going to take you up there tomorrow to see what you can find out. The cub will handle shit. But I need to tell you, if it looks like you are going to be in danger, Hap and I will kill him." he tells me. "I know but I don't want him dead if we can avoid it. But if it comes down to it, I won't be mad." He smiles and kisses my temple. "That's my girl." We walk back out to the bar and are sitting there talking when I look over and there is a croweater sitting on my husband's lap. Gemma walks over "You gonna let that happen?" she asked. "Nope." I smile knowing that I have my gun on me because Hap and Pop make me carry now. Walking over, I tap the croweater on her shoulder. "You're in my seat." I tell her nicely. "I don't think so." she responds and turns back around to Happy. "I said you're in my seat." I say again and Happy smirks at me. "Sweetheart, he has all he can handle right here." she tells me thinking she is being cute. I pull my revolver out and put it to her head and say "I got six bullets that says it will only take one to get you out of my fucking seat." She scurries away calling me a crazy bitch. Happy takes my gun from me and pulls me into his lap and growls in my ear, "That was fucking sexy as hell." I whisper in his ear, "Take me to your room and show me how sexy." He picks me up and carries me to his room. Locking the door, he carries me to the bed and pins me to the bed and we spend the rest of the night with him ravishing me and showing me how much he loves me.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Happy's POV

Waking up the next morning to a knock on my dorm room door. Getting out of bed, careful not to wake Lisa, I slide on my jeans and open the door. Tig is standing there dressed for the day. "Lisa up yet?" he asked me. "No. Not yet. When are you wanting to leave?" I asked him. "In about an hour. Time to wake the wife up, brother." He tells me smiling. "Yeah. See you out there." I tell him and walk over to the bed. "Lisa, wake up babe. We need to get started." I tell her, shaking her a little to wake her up. Turning over to her back, the sheet falls down and exposes her bare chest. I couldn't help myself. I started kissing her neck and nipping at her collarbone and feel her arms snake around my neck. Looking her in the eyes, I tell her it's time to shower and carry her into the bathroom to shower together. After a round in the shower, we get dressed and head out to the bar to meet up with Tig.

"Morning Pop." she greets Tig. "Morning Doll Face. Sleep good?" he asked her and looked at me with a smirk. "Best ever." she says with a smirk of her own. "Do I have time for a cup of coffee before we go?" she asked me. "Yeah babe. We got a few." I tell her. She pours both of us a cup of coffee and we get together our game plan. "When we get there, you will not be alone with him. Just find out what's going on and then we will take it from there." Tig tells her. "Okay Pop." is all she says. Finishing our coffee, we head out to the bikes and head to the cabin, where Mel is being held.

Pulling up to the cabin, we see the van here and walking in to see Rat standing outside the bedroom door of the room that Mel is being held in. "He awake?" I asked Rat. "Uh yeah. He started yelling so I gagged him." he tells me and Lisa laughs a little behind me. "He always was a cry baby." she says as we all walk into the bedroom. Taking the gag off of him he starts right away pleading with Lisa to get him out of there. "Lisa, sis, please, get me out of here. Don't let them hurt me." he begged her. "Let them hurt you? Mel, you were planning to kill me just to get the house. But I'm supposed to not let them hurt you?" she says to him with a head held high. I have to say I'm a little proud of her right now. "Mel, you need to tell me what you have gotten yourself into. Who do you owe money to?" she asked him. Mel hung his head and says, one of the crews in Tacoma. I started using and the dealer was sending his Old Lady to do his delivering for him. We would get a hotel room to do the exchange so that it wouldn't look like a drug deal and after a while, we started hooking up. He had started fronting me coke and I got in pretty good debt but his Old Lady was covering for me. He found out I was hooking up with her and killed her and is after me. If I don't come up with the money that I owe him he will kill me." He explains. Lisa looks at him and we can't seem to read her face. She turns and walks out of the room.

Following her out onto the front porch I see her wiping tears away. "Lisa, are you okay baby?" I asked her. She turns towards me and I pull her into my arms. "I didn't know he was in this kind of trouble. I'm not bailing him out. I won't do it Happy." she tells me. "I you don't want to then we won't. It's going to be okay." I tell her. Walking back into the house, we walk back into the bedroom with Mel and she starts talking. "Mel, I'm not giving you money. You told me a long time ago that I was the one that chose to live my life with the club and I will have to deal with the consequences of those choices. Why is it when you get into trouble, I am supposed to bail you out?" she asked him. Mel tries to play at her emotions, "Lisa, we have already lost Herman, we need each other." he says almost crying. "No, I don't need you. You didn't lose Herm. I did. I lost my brother. Now I have my husband and the only real father figure I ever had. I don't need you." she says getting right in his face. "Pop, gag him please." she says before walking out of the room. "Hap, can you get his phone for me?" she asked. "Sure babe, what are you thinking?" I asked her. "I'll call Juice up here. I want him to look into his phone and find me the number to the dealer. I want to hand him over." she tells me. "Are you sure about this babe?" I asked her. With the calmest voice I have ever heard she says "I'm sure."

An hour later, Juice is at the cabin with his laptop looking at call logs and text messages. "Hey guys, I got something." Juice says. "He has had several incoming calls from this number and there are several texts talking about money." he tells me. "Can you find out a name?" Lisa asked him. "Yeah, Jeremy Lewis." Juice says. "Great, I'll give him a call." Lisa says. Taking Mel's phone and calling the number, Lisa has it on speaker so that we can hear. "It's about time, Mel." Jeremy says. "Hello to you too." Lisa says. "Who's this?" Jeremy says. "Who I am doesn't matter. All that matters is that I have something or rather someone you are looking for." Lisa tells him. "Really. And what might that be?" He asks. "Mel." she states simply. "I will text you a time and place to meet to hand him over." Lisa tells him calmly though her demeanor says different. "And what are you wanting in exchange? No one does anything for free." he says. "All I ask is that whatever you do to him, you make it quick." she says and I can see her emotions are taking over. "I'll be in touch." she says and hangs up. "Are you sure about this babe? You don't have to do this." I say. "Hap, he's called me a biker whore more than once. He has done nothing but treat me like shit my entire life. He's nothing to me." she tells me. "Please, get me out of here." she says. Tig and Rat agree to stay with Mel and I take my wife home to help her get her head together.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Lisa's POV

That next morning I woke up in Happy's arms. Getting up for the day, I head into the kitchen to start the coffee. As the coffee brews, I head back to the bedroom to get ready for what I have to do today. "Are you sure you want to do this, babe? We can handle it if you want us to." Happy tells me. "No, I need to be the one to do this. He has been shitty to me and Herm. He tried to play me last night talking about how he lost Herm too. I hate him Happy." I tell him and for the first time since this started, I don't feel like crying. We get dressed and have our coffee and breakfast before heading back up to the cabin.

Pulling up the gravel driveway, we walk inside and Pop is standing in the kitchen waiting for us. "Morning Pop." I say. He walks to me and kisses my temple saying "Morning Baby." Happy and Pop greet each other and I say, "Well, let's do this." Walking into the room where Mel is, I see that he is awake. Seeing me, he starts to plead around his gag again and I stop him. "Let me tell you how this will go down. I called Jeremy. I'm handing you off to him. You told me when I chose to go with Herm that we were no longer your family. I have my family. I have people that love me. You. Once I hand you over, you will never be thought of again. I won't think about you. I won't talk about you. I won't mourn you like I did Herm. Herm loved me. You just used his memory to play me. I'm not stupid. But one thing I am? An Old Lady. A wife. A daughter. And a sister to the members of my Old Man's club. You will no longer exist to me." I tell him.

Walking back out to the kitchen, I take the phone that Pop was holding onto and I send a text with a time and place. An old abandoned warehouse that Pop scoped out the night before. "Rat, help me get this piece of shit in the van. We gotta go." Pop tells Rat. Once we are out by the van I grab Rat's arm. "Thank you for helping. I know this isn't your shit but I owe you." I tell him. He just smiles and says "You are always nice to me. No way I wouldn't help." I smile and he gets in the front seat of the van and Pop gets in the passenger side. Happy and I get on his bike and follow the van to the warehouse.

Once there, the guys tie him to one of the poles. I told Jeremy to meet us here at 10pm so that no one would see anything. 10pm on the dot, we are standing outside, me, Happy and Pop when Jeremy pulls up. "Nice to finally put a face to the voice. You have our boy?" he asked me. "Not my boy. He's nothing to me." I say keeping all emotions from my face. "What did old boy do to you?" he asked. "Let's just say there is no love lost between siblings." I tell him. "Siblings? Shit. I have to know now. What'd he do to piss you off?" he asked. "Not anything to worry about but please remember what I asked. Make it quick, whatever you do." I say and he nods his head in agreement.

Walking into the warehouse, we lead Jeremy over to Mel. I asked for a moment to say goodbye to my brother. Walking closer to him, I bend down and whisper in his ear "Guess the biker whore wins." His face goes white when he realizes I am actually leaving him here. "There's no one in this area so feel free to use the facilities." Pop says with a smirk and a pat on the shoulder to Jeremy. A huge smile plays on Jeremy's face as we walk away.

I don't say a word all the way back to our house. Happy doesn't pressure me to talk about it but I head straight in and to the shower. I cry while the water runs down my body until the water gets cold. Getting out, I wrap the towel around me and walk out to the bedroom to get dressed and I see Happy sitting on the edge of the bed. "Come here." he tells me. Walking over to him, he pulls me to him and asks, "Are you okay?" I just look at him and say "I will be. I promise." I get dressed and climb into bed as my husband climbs in next to me, pulling me closer and we lay there, not saying a word just thinking. Me, about what I did and him, about how to help me through this.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Happy's POV

Waking up the next morning, Lisa isn't in bed. Getting up, I walk into the living room and see her sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. Sitting beside her, I asked, "How long you been up?" She doesn't look at me but says "About an hour." Taking the cup from her hands, I sit it on the coffee table and pull her to me. Lifting her chin to look at me, I asked "Are you okay babe?" I can see the sadness in her eyes when she answers "What did I do to make him hate me so much?" I don't know how to answer that but I say the only thing I can think of. "He didn't hate you. He just wasn't right." She looks at me and I can see she is starting to calm down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be upset. I'm not a very good Old Lady am I?" she looks down at her hands. Shocked, I pull her to straddle me and take her face in my hands, "You are an amazing Old Lady. I never thought I would settle down with anyone but you changed that. You are strong, baby but you don't have to be strong all the time. I'm here if you need to break down. Don't hide that from me." I tell her. She lays her head on my shoulder and we just sit there. A few minutes later, I feel her kissing my shoulder and up my neck. I pull her to look at me and I kiss her softly.

Picking her up, I carry her to the bedroom and lay her down. Laying over her, I kiss her softly and whisper "I love you Little Girl." She smiles into my kiss and whispers "I love you too Hap. Always." Laying next to her, I pull her to me and lay there thinking about her. I never saw myself in a relationship, with and Old Lady or even married. But here I am. Married, and happy about it. I guess Koz knew what he was doing. Rat Bastard. Laying there, rubbing circles on Lisa's back, I catch myself thinking about what our kids would look like. I know she is going to want kids and if that is what she wants, I will give it to her but I don't know what kind of dad I would be. Would I be able to be a good dad? Or will I be the same piece of shit disappointment my Old Man was? Sensing eyes on me, I look down at Lisa and she asked "What are you thinking about?" I look at her for a second and try to decide if I should tell her. Sitting up, she looks at me and says, "What's wrong, Hap?" I can see the worry in her eyes. "Nothing babe. Just thinking about how nice this is. I love you." I tell her. She kisses me softly and lays back down and drifts off to sleep.

Pulling onto the lot the next morning, I pull Tig aside. "Hey Brother, Can I get a minute?" I asked him. "Sure." He says and leads me back to his dorm. "What's up brother? Is it Lisa?" he asked concerned. "Lisa's good but I need some advice man." I say, sitting down in his desk chair. He sits down on the end of his bed and waits for me to speak. "I know Lisa wants kids and I want to give her kids. I have never seen myself as a dad, man. It scares the hell out of me that I'm going to be a shit dad like mine was. What do I do?" I asked him. Being a dad, he knows my fears. "Man, look, all you can do, is be there. Make sure your kids know you. Be there for her when her and the little ones need you. As long as you do that? You will be a great dad. Just love her and the kids and everything will be fine." he says. I think about what he says for a minute and hug him, "Thanks brother." We walk out of the room and head out to our bikes to take care of business for the club.

Getting home that night, I am tired and bloody. Not my blood of course but still. Walking in, I head to the shower. Once I step into the shower, I hear the door open and see through the shower door that Lisa is getting my dirty clothes and putting them in a plastic bag and putting clean clothes on the counter for me. "Thanks Babe." I say through the door of the shower. She doesn't say anything, just goes about her business. Finishing my shower, I walk to the living room and she is sitting on the couch and looks deep in thought. "You okay?" I asked her. "Yeah. How was the run?" she asked me. "Didn't go as planned but we all came back whole." I tell her. "Good." she replies. We sat and watched TV until we decided to head to bed.

Laying in bed, with Lisa curled up next to me, I can tell something is going on. She's too quiet and seems off in her own little world. "I need to talk to you." I tell her. Sitting up, she looks at me. I sit up and lean against the headboard and I start talking. "Your brother's letter told me a couple of things that you would want. Marriage and kids." I start. "I know, Hap. But like I said, I won't hold you to that if it isn't what you want." she says, looking down at her hands. "I want to start trying for a kid." I tell her. Her eyes shoot up and she looks at me wide eyed. "What?" she asked. "You want a baby?" she asked me still shocked. "Yeah. I do. I was a little freaked out thinking I wouldn't be a good dad but I spoke to Tig and got some good advice from him. I want a kid with you." I tell her. I see her smile as a tear rolls down her face. "That's good to know." she tells me. "Wanna start now?" I asked her, pulling her to straddle me. "You're a little late to the game Hap." she says. I look at her confused and she pulls an ultrasound picture out of the night stand, "I'm nine weeks pregnant." I look at the picture and back at her with a smile on my face. "I'm gonna be a dad." I turn her over and make love to my wife, the mother of my child.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lisa's POV

Waking up the next morning, I run to the bathroom, sick. Morning sickness already. Happy hears me and follows me in. Holding my hair back and rubbing my back he asked, "You okay babe?" After brushing my teeth, I look at him and see concern in his eyes. Hugging him, I tell him, "Morning sickness. It's normal." He rubs my back and I start tearing up. Fucking hormones. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked me when he feels a tear his his shirt. "Nothing. Hormones. This kid is going fuck me up." I tell him laughing a little. He pulls away and we finish getting ready for the day.

Pulling onto the lot, Happy on his bike and me in my car. Happy doesn't want me on the bike now that he knows I'm pregnant. Walking into the office, I tell Gemma, "I need to talk to you a sec." she looks at me and offers me the couch. "What's up sweetheart?" she asked me concerned. "I'm pregnant. Nine weeks. I just wanted to let you know because I will be needing to go to appointments and shit and wanted to give you a heads up." I tell her. Hugging me tightly she says "That's great honey. You tell Hap yet?" I look at her and smile. "Yeah. Last night. He told me he wanted to try for a baby so I broke the news that we already were. He's happy about it." I tell her. "What about you? You happy?" she asked me. Looking at her with a genuine smile I say "Happiest I have ever been." Gemma smiles back and Happy walks into the office. "Wanna tell the guys now?" he asked. "Yeah. Let's go."

Walking into the clubhouse, Happy tells everyone that we have an announcement. "Hey fuckers. Shut up." he yells. They all turn to look at us and Happy says "My Old Lady has something she wants to say." They all look at me and I smile sweetly and say "We're pregnant." They all come up and congratulate us but when Pop comes over her hugs me and whispers "I'm gonna be a grandpa." I smile at him and nod my head yes. I don't think I have seen Pop smile that big. They all pour shots to celebrate even though it is only nine in the morning and I toast with water. I look around at the people that have become my family and I can't help but smile. Happy leans down and whispers "You know if it's a boy, I'm getting him his first kutte." I smile at him and say "Then let's hope for a boy." I tell him.

 *****Three months later*****

Sitting at the doctor's office, I am here for my checkup and Happy is sitting next to me. I am thirteen weeks pregnant and we are getting another ultrasound. The doctor comes in and starts to move the wand around and says "Here is the heartbeat." He looks at the screen and looks a little concerned. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "No, but it looks like there's a second heartbeat." he tells us. Moving the wand around again he says "Here we go. Here is baby A." He moves the wand a little more, "Here is baby B. Congratulations, you're having twins." he tells us and prints out the ultrasound pictures. I look at Happy to see if I can see any signs of a reaction. He looks at the picture and then at me and says "Twins. Fuck. Babe, we're having twins." He looks at me and smiles before kissing me. The doctor tells us that the next ultrasound at twenty weeks we might get to see the gender. Walking out, Happy pulls me to him and kisses me roughly. I smile as he pulls away and I say, "You never did anything half assed." and we both start laughing.

Pulling into the lot at the garage, we both walk into the office and see Gemma and Pop standing there. "How'd it go guys?" Gemma asked. "Great. They did another ultrasound and the babies are perfect." I say. Gemma realized what I said and smile, "Twins?" she asked. I nod my head yes and Pop pulls me into a bear hug. "Congrats baby." I look at him and see how happy he really is for us. After work that evening, we are all in the clubhouse when Jax walks over to see how the appointment went. "It went good brother. Looks like I got potent shit. Twins." he tells Jax. With wide eyes, Jax hugs Happy and then me and yells "Come on guys. We gotta celebrate." Everyone walks over and Bobby asked "What are we celebrating?" I look at him and say "We need a reason?" They all look at me and laugh and Happy says "We're having twins." Everyone cheers and shots are poured. Seems we don't really need a reason to celebrate but seeing how they are all so happy for us makes it all the better. Sitting over on one of the couches, I am rubbing my stomach and just gazing at my growing belly. Seeing me there, Happy sits beside me and asked, "You okay babe?" Putting his arm around me, I lean into him and sigh, "Just thinking about Herm. He's going to miss this. He would have these babies so spoiled before they even got here." I laugh a little. Happy kisses the top of my head and says "Yeah, but if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be married and having these little hellions." he teases. Smiling up at him, I asked, "If one of them is a boy, would you be okay if we named him Herman Evan? After Herm? We can call him Evan." He looks at me and smiles "Yeah babe. But if one is a girl she gets named Victoria Marie after my mom." I look at him and smile. "That's perfect babe."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Happy's POV

 *****Twenty Weeks Pregnant*****

Sitting in the doctor's office waiting for our appointment, Lisa is rubbing her stomach. "I hope they cooperate. I would love to find out what we are having." Lisa says. The woman across from us asked "How far along are you?" Lisa looks up "Twenty weeks with twins." The woman smiles and says, "Congrats, you are just glowing." Lisa smiles to be polite while I place my hand on her stomach and the babies immediately calm down. A few minutes later we are called back.

Laying on the table the doctor measures Lisa's stomach, "You are measuring right where you need to be so that is good. All of your levels are good. How's the morning sickness?" she asked. "Completely gone but seems I can't stop eating." Lisa jokes. "That's normal. Your weight gain is right where I expected it to be too. So now, let's see these babies." she tells us and pulls the ultrasound machine over. Putting the gel on my stomach, she moves the wand around, "There is the heartbeat for Baby A." moving it around a little more she says "There is the heartbeat for Baby B. Both good and strong. Now, are you wanting to know the sex?" she asked and Lisa and I both said at the same time, "YES!" She laughs and moves the wand around again. "Here is Baby A and looks like it's a boy." she says. Moving the wand around again, "Here is Baby B. Looks like a little girl. Congrats guys." she says and prints out the ultrasound pictures. "Now you can think of names." the doctor says. "Oh we already have them picked out. Herman Evan and Victoria Marie after my brother and his mom." Lisa tells her. "Those are wonderful names. We will see you in another month." she says.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, we walk inside and Lisa pulls Tig to the side. "Hey Doll. How's my grandbabies?" He asked. "Both are good. Looks like we are getting a boy and a girl." She tells him before we tell everyone else. Smiling he asked "Can I tell them?" Lisa can see how excited he is and calls me over. Asking me if I am cool with it, I agree and Tig yells "Shut up! I got something to say!" They all turn to look at him and he puts his arm around Lisa and says "Looks like we get an outlaw and a princess!" Everyone cheers and congratulates us. Sitting at the bar, I hear one of the croweaters over to the side talking to her friends, "I can't believe he is still with her. Who the fuck does she think she is walking in here and just taking over?" Before I can say anything, Jax walks over and tells her and her friends to get out that they are not welcome there anymore. "What did we do?" she asked. "You disrespected an Old Lady." Jax said. "You don't do that shit and think you get to stay here. I don't want to see you whores around here again." he tells them and they run off to their cars. "You didn't have to do that, Jax. It doesn't bother me." Lisa tells him. "Hey, they need to learn their place. They don't disrespect an Old Lady and get to stick around. It doesn't work like that." he explains.

A couple of hours later, Lisa taps me on the shoulder, "Babe, I'm not feeling well. I think I am just going to crash in your dorm okay." she says. "Are you okay?" I asked worried and I see Tig with the same look. "Yeah. More tired than anything. I'll be fine." she tells me and heads to the room. A few minutes later, I walk in and climb into bed with her.

 *****Thirty-six weeks pregnant*****

Lisa's POV

"It's been a long day. I think I am going to head to bed. Your demons are killing me." I tell Happy. He smiles and says "Go ahead. I will be there in a few." I walk into the bedroom and lay down, falling asleep almost immediately. Happy comes in and I feel the bed dip down as he moves next to me. These past few months, my sex drive has gone through the roof so it wasn't unusual for Happy to go straight into sliding his hand between my legs. Feeling something wet he pulls his hand out and sees blood. "Fuck! Babe, wake up." he tries to wake me but it's no use.

I wake up hearing this annoying beeping sound and there are bright lights. "Shit." I say. "Someone shut that beeping up." I mumble. Happy is immediately by my side. "Babe, you're awake. Fuck. I thought I lost you." he says as he leans down and kisses me softly. "Hap. The babies." I say. He looks at me and I can tell something is wrong. "Where are my babies?" I asked starting to panic. "Babe, calm down. What is the last thing you remember?" He asked me. By this time Pop is standing on the other side of me. "I remember not feeling well and going to bed. I remember you kissing me and telling me you would be to bed soon. What happened?" I asked. "When I came to bed, you were bleeding. I called 911 and then called Tig to meet us up here." he tells me. "Oh my God. Where are my babies Hap?" I almost scream. "Sweetheart, you started bleeding because one of the babies was in distress. They had to do an emergency c-section." he says. I look at him wide eyed. "The babies are fine, now. Evan had to have a little oxygen right after because the cord was wrapped around his neck but he is okay now." Happy tells me. "What about Tori?" I asked him. "She's perfect. Evan is in the NICU for a few days to be observed and they have Tori in there with him. They think he will stay calm with her being with him." he tells me. "I want to see them." I say. Happy nods his head and Pop goes to get the nurse to bring a wheelchair so that I can see my babies.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Lisa's POV

Happy pushes me into the NICU and over to an incubator that has both of our babies in it. Looking at them I can't help but smile a little. "Hap, they're perfect." I say as a tear rolls down my cheek. "Yeah, babe, they are." he tells me. Pushing me a little closer so that I can reach inside and touch them, I see that they are holding hands. "Happy, look at their hands." I say as I stroke Tori's head and then Evan's. "Well, look at that. These two are going to be inseparable." he tells me. The nurse walks in and says "We can take them out for you to hold them if you like." I smile at her and say, "Please." Happy sits in the rocking chair while I am still in the wheelchair. The nurse hands Tori to Happy and Evan to me. The nurse asked "I love their names. How did you pick them out?" she asked. Without looking up, I answer, "Evan is named after my late brother, his best friend and Tori is named after Happy's mom. Both named after the most important people in our lives." I tell her. "That is beautiful. Well, it's time for them to eat. I will be back with bottles for them." she says as she leaves the room. Looking over at Hap, he hasn't taken his eyes off of Tori. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "I can't believe they are here. They're so little." I smile at him. "I know. I can't believe it either." We sat there in silence while feeding our babies.

Two days later, we are putting the babies in their carriers and heading him for the first time as a family. Walking into the house, me walking and Happy carrying both carriers, we see everyone we love walking around, waiting for us to get home. Gemma walks over and helps me to the couch and tells me, dinner will be ready soon. We will get everything cleaned up and we have put some dinners in the freezer so all you will have to do for the rest of the week is just pop it in the oven." she tells me. "Thank you Gemma." I tell her.

We eat dinner and everyone passes the babies around. Pop is holding both babies at the same time and I can hear him whisper, "Okay guys. Wise words from Grandpa. Evan, pay close attention to me and daddy. We will teach you all you need to know about being a Son. Little Miss, Don't listen to anything we teach your brother. You are not allowed to be an Old Lady until you get out of college. You are going to be beautiful and smart while your brother will be our little bad ass." I can't help but laugh. "Pop, you know they won't remember that, right?" I asked. "So, I will just have to keep reminding them." He smiles. I see both babies are sleeping soundly in Pop's arms and I stand up and Happy and I carry them into their nursery to lay them down. Standing there looking at them, Happy pulls me close and says "You did good momma." I smile up at him and say "No, we did good Daddy."

After everyone leaves, Happy and I get showers and head to bed. He pulls me closer and I can feel his hard member pushing into my ass. Snuggling my ass against his hard cock, he growls, "You know we can't do anything for six weeks. Why you gonna torture me?" I turn to him and smile and say "The doctor said I couldn't. Didn't say I couldn't still take care of you." I slide down under the covers and take his hard cock in my hand and slide my lips over the head and down the shaft. Sliding my mouth up and down, playing with the head with my tongue, I feel him tangle his hands in my hair to control the pace. Feeling him thrust in and out of my mouth as I suck him, tells me he is getting close. Rubbing his balls with one hand while stroking his cock with the other while I suck, he starts growling and then I hear him grunt as he shoots his hot cum in my mouth. Swallowing each drop, I pull off and look up at him smiling. "Fuck babe. You didn't have to do that." he tells me while he is trying to catch his breath. "I know. But I love making you cum." I tell him. I cuddle up next to him and he slides his hands down my panties and says "Doctors said no penetration." and starts rubbing my clit and sucking on my exposed tits while making me come undone under him while he makes me reach my release.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lisa's POV

First thing the next morning, we hear little cries coming through the monitor. Waking Lisa up, we get out of bed. I head into the kitchen to get the bottles and she heads into the nursery to change their diapers. Walking into the nursery, I hand her a bottle while she takes Tori to one rocker and I take Evan to the other. Rocking them softly while they eat, we burp them and bring them to the living room. Placing them in their swings, I tell Happy to get his shower while I start breakfast. Once breakfast is done, he watches the twins while I shower. Seems we are already figuring out a routine of sorts.

A little later, the twins wake up wanting to eat again so we feed, burp and change them and that seems to be the extent of our day. They sleep most of the time. That evening, Happy's phone rings. "Hey. Yeah, give me twenty." he says before hanging up. "You have to leave?" I asked. "Yeah, church. You gonna be okay?" he asked. "Yeah, go. I got em." I tell him. He kisses me goodbye as well as the twins and walks out the door. I feed the kids one more time and give them baths before putting them down for the night when Happy walks in. Sitting down next to me he asked "Twins in bed?" I look up at him and say "Yeah. Been down about an hour. You okay?" I asked. "Yeah. Just shit going on with the club. Can't make sense of it all." he says. "What's going on?" I asked knowing he doesn't keep things from me. "You know there's been some shit between Jax and Clay lately?" he says. "Yeah." I answer and wait for him to continue. "Well, there was a vote today. Change in leadership." he tells me. "Oh shit." I say. "Yeah." he responds. "Babe? Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah. Just a tough vote. Jax took the gavel." I look at him shocked and asked "Are you okay with this?" He looks at me and says "Yeah. Clay was getting us into some dangerous shit and making decisions for the club without bringing it to the club and that was causing a lot of problems. Maybe now that Jax is at the head of the table, things can calm down. He wants to get us into more legitimate businesses so that there's not a lot of danger. He said we have lost too many people, brothers and old ladies, that we don't need to lose more and I agree." I look at him, taking all of this in and say "Well, I am sure things will work out. As long as he doesn't start thinking like Clay, things should be fine." I assure him. Pulling me onto his lap, he says, "They will be." he tells me.

 *****Six weeks later*****

Walking into the house from our six week checkup, the babies are perfect and I have been officially cleared for all activities. I call Lyla. "Ly, can you go shopping with me for a bit. I need to pick up a couple of things and need your expertise." I say. Laughing she says "Yeah. I'll be there in a few." I hang up with her and call Gemma next. "Gem, I need a huge favor. Think you could watch the babies for a little while?" I asked. "Sure baby. Everything okay?" she asked. "Yeah. I got cleared today and…" I was saying before she cut me off. "Say no more. Bring those babies to me and do what you need to do baby. I will keep the twins tonight and have Luanne come over to help. Just pick them up tomorrow." she says. "Thank you. I love you Gem." I tell her, smiling.

An hour later, I have dropped the kids off with Gemma and am inside Victoria Secret with Lyla. "Okay, what exactly are you looking for?" Lyla asked me. "Something that tells Daddy that Mommy is open for business." I tell her. She smirks at me and says "This is why you are my best friend." Smiling, we start looking through lingerie and looking at different sexy things before finding the perfect outfit.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lisa's POV

A few hours later, I am home, showered, shaved and dressed in the teddy that I bought and a robe to go with it with a pair of dark blue stilettos that I bought today. The teddy is a one piece corset and the bottom is crotchless with garter belts and fishnet stockings. They are all dark blue with black lace trim. SOA colors. I have my hair up and curled and my makeup done just the way he likes it. I have dinner on the table when he walks into the kitchen. Seeing everything, he smiles and asked "Where are the twins?" I smirk and say "Gramma Gemma's for the night." He walks up behind me and puts his hands on my hips and asked "Does this mean what I think it does?" I smile at him and turn facing him as I step out of his reach. I don't know what you are talking about." I say innocently. "Sit down and eat and then I will show you what I got you."

After we eat, I stand to take his plate to the sink and I turn back towards him. Grabbing his hand, I lead him to the bedroom and tell him to lay down on the bed. He does as I say and I stake his boots off as he is taking his shirt and kutte off. I then take his pants off and step back from him. I slowly open my dark blue and black silk robe and show him the teddy I have underneath. He runs his hands down his face and growls "Fuck woman. Are you trying to kill me?" I look at his crotch and see that his cock is standing at full attention. Just the reaction I was looking for. I walk slowly towards him and he pulls me to stand between his knees. Kissing me softly, he starts to slowly untie the ribbons on the front holding the outfit together before slipping it and the robe off of me, letting them fall to the floor. I go to take the stockings off and he tells me "Leave them on. Shoes too." I smirk and do what he told me to do. Getting onto my knees, I take his full length into my mouth and slide my mouth up and down the shaft, feeling his fingers tangle in my hair as he helps set the pace he wants. After a few minutes, he pulls me up and lays me down on the bed and starts to devour my center causing me to come undone underneath him. After reaching my release, I pull him up to me and say "Love me Happy." He does just what I asked. Putting himself between my legs, he enters me slowly. Once he is completely inside me, he gets a slow and steady pace and I almost beg him "Harder Happy. Please baby." and he doesn't disappoint. He starts to thrust harder and harder causing me to reach release after release before he finally reaches his inside me. This goes on a couple of more times during the night before we are both so sated and exhausted that we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, we get up and head to Gemma's to get the twins. Walking into Gemma's she is sitting in the kitchen holding Tori while Luanne has Evan. "How were they?" I asked. "Perfect angels. Barely cried." Gemma says. "Good. Thanks again for watching them guys." I say. "I'm gonna go talk to Clay a minute." Happy says. He kisses Gemma and Luanne on the cheek and walks to the back yard. "Okay, so, how was it?" Luanne asked. Laughing I say "I had Lyla help me find a teddy to wear. He went nuts. He loved it. But fuck am I sore this morning. Almost forgot how big he is. But the night was perfect." I tell them. "Well, good. These little loves had a great time with Gramma Gemma and Grammy Luanne." I smiled. "Well, I couldn't have asked for better grandmothers. I love you guys. Luanne, did you tell Otto about being a Grandpa?" I asked. She smiled and said "Yeah. And I took pictures of them to him. Hope you don't mind." she said. "No that's fine. I'll make sure when we have pictures done to get some for you to send him so he can see how they are doing." I tell her. I didn't meet Otto but once when I was younger but he was really nice to me and I know Happy and him had a good relationship so that was fine with me. Happy walks back in and asked. "Ready?" I tell him yes and kiss everyone goodbye and we take the twins and head home.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Happy's POV

Walking into Gemma's and seeing her and Luanne holding our twins was a great sight. Gemma and Luanne are the ones that take care of all of us guys so it was only right that they get the title of grandma. Seeing Clay outside, I excuse myself to go talk to him. Walking outside, I am greeted with a bro hug like always, "Hey Hap." Clay says. "Hey Clay. Just wanted to check in and see how you are doing with everything?" I asked. "About as good as I can I guess. Looks like things are starting to change. How's the twins?" Clay asked. "Good. Good. Been an adjustment but we are making it." I tell him. He seems really distant since the vote for Jax to take the gavel. But something seems off.

After leaving Gemma's, we walk in and put the twins in their swings and sat down on the couch. "Hap?" Lisa asked. "Yeah babe." I answer. "What's wrong?" she asked. Sometimes I forget how well she can read me. "I don't know. Something just seems off about Clay. Since Jax took the gavel, he just seems like he is trying to find a way back in." I tell her. "You don't think he would resort to coming after you guys do you?" she asked. "I don't know. Wouldn't put it past him. I figured today I would check in and see if I could gage where he was at." I tell her. "Well, do you think you need to tell Jax?" she asked. Thinking it over a little bit, I decide that I don't have any proof that something is up so I decide to just keep an eye on things for a while.

The next day, I leave for work and seems like the day was dragging by. I walk into the house and something doesn't feel right. The twins are in their swings and I hear Lisa in the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, she is staring off into space with tears running down her face. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked her, knowing something is up. "Oh, nothing. Hormones I think." she tells me quickly wiping her face and standing to walk out of the room. I grab her arm lightly, "Lisa, talk to me." I tell her. She looks at me and says "It's nothing, Happy. Please drop it." and pulls her arm away from me and heads down the hall. I follow her to the bedroom and I see she has a couple of bags packed. "What the fuck is this?" I asked, now pissed. "I think me and the kids need to leave for a while." she tells me. Storming over to her, I pin her against the wall and get nose to nose with her. I can feel the fear rolling off of her and she has never been scared of me before. "Lisa, you better start talking right fucking now. You ain't leaving and you ain't taking my kids." I tell her through gritted teeth. She starts crying again and crumbles to the floor. She is clearly scared. "Happy, we have to leave. He'll kill us." she tells me. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked her, a little softer this time. "Clay came by. He told me that he was getting the gavel back. That he was going to hit all of your weakest spots. That if I don't leave and take my 'little bastards' with me that he will slit our throats and make sure that you found us." she tells me. I back up and calm myself down the best I can. Walking back over to her, I pick her up and pull her to me. "Babe, no one is going to hurt you or the kids. I won't let him. I knew something was up but I should have known he would pull something like this. Pack me a bag. I'm going to call Jax and get everyone to the clubhouse for lockdown until we figure this out." I tell her. She starts to calm herself down and does as I asked.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I walk to the living room where the twins are and call Jax. "Hey brother, what's up?" Jax says in greeting. "Get everyone to the clubhouse, now. Everyone needs to be on lockdown. I'll explain when we get there." I tell him and he says okay before ending the call. We put the twins in the car and I follow Lisa to the clubhouse.

Once inside the clubhouse, Gemma walks up to me and asked if Lisa was okay. Seeing her clearly shaken up she goes to help her. Apparently, after picking the kids up the other day, her and Clay got into it and she kicked him out. Her face still showing signs of the fight. Jax walks up to me and pats my shoulder before calling everyone to church.

"Alright, Hap. I know where was a good reason that you called lockdown. What are we missing here?" Jax asked. "Clay paid my Old Lady a visit. Told her that he was going to get the gavel back and that he would hit our weakest points. He said he would start by taking out the Old Ladies and kids. He told Lisa to take the kids and leave or he would be back to slit their throats and make sure I found them." I tell them. Everyone was clearly pissed hearing this. "Okay. No one leaves here until we get this settled. Does anyone know where Clay is?" Jax asked. "He only has his burner so he can't be tracked." Juice says. "Well, brothers, I hate to say it but I think we need to vote a couple of things so that we know where we go from here. First, we vote to strip his patch. All in favor?" Aye's all around the table. "Passed. Second thing. Mayhem?" Again, Aye's around the table. "Good. Now, I can get Gemma to reach out and tell him that she knows a way to get the gavel back and get him to meet her." We all look at him and nod our agreement. "Tig, get Gemma in here." Jax tells Tig.

Gemma walks into chapel and Jax tells her the plan. He tells her all she has to do is make the call and they will handle everything else. He tells her the time and place to set up the meet and she does as asked. "Now, brothers. Let's go handle this shit." Jax says and bangs the gavel. Walking out of chapel, I walk over to Lisa and the twins and kiss both babies on top of the head. Kissing Lisa, I whisper to her, "Don't leave until I get back. Stay inside. I love you baby." She smiles softly and says "I love you Hap. Stay safe, please." I nod and kiss her again before walking out with my brother to take out the former president.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lisa's POV

The guys have been gone for a couple of hours and I am a nervous wreck. Not only because of what Clay said but because of not knowing that Happy and Pop are okay. "Gemma, can you watch the twins for a minute?" I asked Gemma. "Sure baby." she says and I walk towards the dorms. Walking into Happy's room, I sit on the bed and try to get my breathing under control. I have not had a panic attack in a while but this one is hitting full force. All of a sudden, Happy comes running into the room and pulls me into his arms and I instantly calm down. "Lisa, are you okay?" He asked, looking me over. "I am now. Started having a panic attack." I tell him. "I know, as soon as you headed in here, we walked in and Gemma told me you looked like you were freaking out." He says pulling me closer. "Where's Pop?" I asked. "He's in the main room with the twins." He tells me. "We are all whole." I look at him and before I could ask he says, "It's done." and I know that means that they killed Clay. As much as I hate it because I knew him for so long, I am relieved because I know he can't hurt me and the kids anymore.

Walking back out to the main room, I walk over to Pop and give him a tight hug and we sit with Gemma and the babies. Happy pulls me to him and holds me close while we watch our babies grandparents holding them and talking to them. This is how our family should be. "We are all still staying here for a few days to make sure that Clay didn't have anyone working with him." Pop tells us and I just nod my head. "Gemma, are you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah baby. I'm good. Things had been over with me and Clay for a while. I just didn't make it official until now." she tells me with a small smile. "Happy, can you cover up my crow?" she asked Happy. "My things are in my room. Come on." he tells her and she follows him in. A couple of hours later, she shows me her new ink. It is a design with two smaller crows that have the babies names under them as well as Abel and Thomas. "Gemma! You had the babies names put on you?" I asked. "Yeah. I had all my grandbabies names put near my heart." she told me and I hugged her. Tara came and looked at it and hugged her as well. Things were rocky between Gemma and Tara until she found out that Gemma kicked Clay out because of the threat to her. Things still aren't perfect but they are working on it.

The next few days go by slow but with the guys following leads and finding out info, they found out that Clay was alone in his plan so we all got to go home. Walking in the door, Happy helps put the babies down and I unpack our clothes and take them to the laundry room to take care of the next morning and sit on the couch with my husband. "I love you Lisa." He says before kissing me softly. I turn and straddle him and whisper "Show me Hap." He deepens the kiss and rips my panties off before sliding inside me. I slid up and down his shaft in a slow and steady pace and after I reached my release several times, he reached his inside of me. "I love you too Hap." I tell him. Sitting down next to him on the couch again, he pulls me back into his side and we are quiet for a few before he speaks. "Can I ask you something?" I look up at him and say "You can ask me anything." He says "This is going to sound stupid but I have been wondering this for a while. Tara said that twins usually run in the family and I don't have twins on my side, so do you have them on yours?" he asked. "Yeah. I am a twin. I thought Herm told you?" I asked. "No. He never said anything. I know Koz was a couple of years older than you, though." He says. "Yeah. Uh, Mel and I were twins." I tell him. He sits straight up and looks at me shocked. "You and Mel? Fuck babe." he says. "I know. That's why it was so important that I be the one that dealt with him. I needed to show him that our twin bond wasn't there anymore. That was what he was trying to play on." I explained. I honestly thought he knew we were twins. We sat in silence and listened to the baby monitor hearing the little snores of our babies, knowing they were safe.

The next day, Pop came over and I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Happy and Pop were in the living room, feeding the twins. "Tig, did you know that Lisa was a twin?" Happy asked Pop. "No. When did you find out?" he asked. "Last night. I knew twins ran in families but I don't have them on my side so it had to be her side. I asked her about it. She said Mel was her twin." Happy explained. Pop looks up at me, shocked, and says "You okay baby girl? Shit, I didn't know you were twins." I look at him, smiling and say, "I'm good Pop. Like I told Happy, that was why it was so important that I be the one to handle him. Now, let's eat." We spent the rest of the morning sitting and talking and playing with the babies.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Happy's POV

After hearing about the threat to Lisa and the twins, I felt nothing but rage for the man that I once considered my brother, my president. But, to know that he was planning on killing my family, that trumped everything. I know it is supposed to be club first, family second and used to, that was the way it was but something about Lisa and my kids changed that about me. My family comes first and I think that the rest of the club agrees. I know Tig does. He would do anything for Lisa and the twins.

We rolled up in Gemma's SUV, just Jax, me, Juice and Tig to the meeting place that Gemma told him to be at. We see him get off his bike and walk towards the SUV. Getting out, he sees all of us standing there. "Surprise." was all that Jax had to say before he started trying to back away. Tig found his way behind Clay and put his gun to Clay's back, making him stop. "You are going to get in the can and we are taking a little trip." Jax says before I tied his hands and threw him in the backseat.

Pulling up to the old warehouse, Tig pulls Clay out, gun still at his back, and we lead him into the warehouse and hang him by his hands from a hook hanging from the ceiling. Walking up to him I say "You thought you could threaten my wife and kids and we wouldn't find you?" Clay looked at me and scoffed. "That what that stupid cunt told you? I threatened her?" This pissed me off more. I was going to enjoy this. "Don't disrespect my wife." I seete being almost nose to nose with him. "What? You think you are the only one tapping that pussy?" Clay says, trying to throw me off. "I know I am." I tell him with an evil smirk. "She sure has been spending a lot of time with your boy Juice." Clay says. "I know all about that. Don't worry about what my wife and my brother do. I trust them. I don't trust you." I tell him, stepping back to the table that Juice and Tig set up. "Hap, brother, we have history. You gonna let some gash come between that? Where's your loyalty?" He asked thinking that this will keep me from killing him. "I know where my loyalty lies. It lies with my club and my family and you are neither of those, _brother._ I said the last word sarcastically. Pulling out the hammer, I smash his left knee, then his right. Putting the hammer down, I pull out the torch. "We had a vote. You were voted out and unanimous vote for mayhem. So, Hap, burn off his ink." Jax says and I get a sadistic smile on my face and start burning off his ink. Smelling the burning flesh just made this more satisfying. After burning off his ink, he had passed out and I handed Jax the knife. "You wanna do the honors?" I asked Jax. He smiled and took the knife from me and slit Clay's throat.

Pulling back up to the clubhouse after everything was taken care of, I walk into the clubhouse to see Gemma with the twins and Lisa nowhere to be found. "Where's Lisa?" I asked. "Your dorm. She looked like she was starting to freak out." she tells me and I turn and run into the dorm to see her sitting on the bed having a panic attack. Pulling her to me I asked her, "Are you okay?" She looks at me and says "I am now."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lisa's POV

Happy told me everything about what happened with Clay and how he tried to say I was messing around with Juice. "You don't really believe something is happening with Juice do you?" I asked him. "Hell no. I know you wouldn't cheat on me and he wouldn't betray me like that. I know you and him look at each other like brother and sister so it's all good." he tells me. "You know, I could use a little Puerto Rican love." I tell him teasing. "Babe, he couldn't handle you. I can barely handle you." he tells me. I laugh and say "Look, I don't hear you complaining about my sex drive being so high. It wasn't like this until I had the twins." I tell him. He just laughs, kisses me and says "And you wonder why I don't cheat."

Walking back out to the main room, we walk over to where Gemma and Pop are holding the twins and Gemma asked me, "Are you okay baby?" I smile and say "I am now. I haven't had a panic attack since Herm died." I hadn't. I had one right after Lee left my house from telling me Herm had died but not since. Not even when I handed Mel off to that dealer. But I was so scared something would happen to Happy or Pop. I couldn't shake it until they walked back in the door.

We ended up just spending the night at the clubhouse. We all did. No one wanted to leave right now and we thought it would be a good idea to keep the family close. The next morning, Gemma and I, along with the few Croweaters that were still around, decided to cook breakfast for the guys. We had pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, the works. Pop was up and had Evan while Gemma had Tori and I went to the dorm to wake up Happy. He wasn't in the bed but the bathroom door was closed. Walking in, I handed him a towel as he was getting out of the shower. "Breakfast is done." I tell him. "Thanks babe." he says and kisses me quickly. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm good." he tells me as he pulls me closer and kisses me right, to show me he is okay. Walking out into the main room, I fix his plate and mine as we sat with everyone and talked while we ate. Once we were done, Gemma and I headed into the kitchen to clean up and the Croweaters told us they would take care of it and to enjoy ourselves.

An hour later, we are pulling up to the house and Happy helps me get the twin inside and in their swings. He is still quiet. More than normal and that worries me. After feeding and changing the twins, he sits down with me and takes a drink of his beer. "Babe, you sure you're okay? You know you can talk to me." I tell him. "Just trying to still process everything. He deserved everything he got but he was still at one point my brother." he tells me. "I understand. I know I seemed like I was okay after handing Mel over to that dealer but, babe, what I didn't tell you was that I would cry in the shower, or I would think about him when I was looking at the twins. There were times that I thought maybe I didn't do the right thing and started feeling guilty. I still have days like that." I tell him. He looks at me and asked, "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we talked about things like that?" I looked at him and said, "I know we do and I know I can tell you anything but I was having trouble understanding things myself. How was I going to explain it to you? It's getting better. I just have to keep reminding myself of all the times he abandoned me, called me a biker whore and plotted to get rid of me to get to Herm's money and the house to save his own ass. He deserved it too but that doesn't mean that he didn't hold a place in my heart. He was still my brother. Still my twin. Clay will always be your brother and while he deserved what he got, he still holds a place in your history. Nothing will change that but it will get easier to deal with." I tell him. He just kisses me and says "Looks like Koz knew how much we needed each other, huh?" I just kiss him back and smile at the memory of the one brother that I loved more than anything.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lisa's POV

The next couple of weeks, Happy has still been a little distant. Distant to the point that he doesn't even touch me. We have always had a pretty healthy sex life but now it is non-existent. He won't even look at me. I get up and do my normal morning routine of getting the twins changed and fed and making breakfast for Happy. "Morning." I say as he comes into the kitchen and all I get is a grunt. Finally having enough I asked him "What's going on Happy?" He just looks at me and says "Nothing. I gotta go." He kisses the twins and walks out the door without so much as a word. Now I know something is up. So, I call the only one that I know that knows everything that is happening with everyone. Gemma. I call her and asked her to come over.

An hour later, Gemma and I are sitting at the kitchen table and she asked "Now I know you didn't ask me over just to look at me. Talk." When I look at her, she can see something is wrong. "What's going on, Lisa?" she asked. "I don't know. Happy won't talk to me. He won't touch me and he won't look at me. I asked him this morning what was going on and he said nothing and took off. I don't want to be here if he doesn't want us here." I tell her. "What are you going to do?" she asked. "I think I'm going to go back to Tacoma for a couple of weeks and clear my head. Maybe the space will help him figure out if he wants me or not." I tell her. "You know he won't let that happen. Look, I will take the kids tonight. Talk to him. Don't let him just walk away. Make him talk." she tells me. I help her pack up the twins and she heads home with them.

That night, Happy comes home and heads straight to the shower. He doesn't look at me and doesn't even look for the kids. Coming out of the shower, I am sitting on the bed and I say. "We need to talk." He just looks at me and when I look in his eyes, I see it. Guilt. Standing up, I asked him "What did you do?" He looked down again and I finally yelled "What. Did. You. Do?" He finally speaks "I fucked up." I look at him and asked. "What do you mean, you fucked up? Happy, I swear to fucking God that if you fucked around on me, I will leave right fucking now." I tell him. "No. Baby. I didn't fuck around. But I lost my wedding ring." he tells me. "What? That's it? Happy. We can replace the ring or fuck, even get it tattooed on you. Is that why you have been avoiding me?" I asked. "Yeah. I know you wanted me to wear a wedding ring and I took it off at the shop working on a cage and couldn't find it." he tells me. "Happy. Whether you wear that ring or not, doesn't change our vows. The ring can be replaced. I love you Hap. Don't ever shut down again on me okay?" He looks at me and nods his okay. "I thought you didn't want me anymore. I thought that I did something wrong." I tell him looking down at my hands. "No, baby. You're perfect." he tells me before he kisses me and we start to make up for the days we missed.

The next morning, Happy heads to work and I head to Gemma's to get the twins. "Everything okay?" Gemma asked me. "Yeah. He thought I would be mad because he lost his wedding ring somewhere at the shop." I told her. "I told him it could be replaced or tattooed and that I thought he didn't want me anymore." I told her. "Well, I have a confession. That might have been my fault." she tells me. Getting up from the chair at the table, she walks to her purse and pulls Happy's wedding ring out of her pouch. "You have his ring? How?" I asked. "I saw him take it off and knew that he would end up losing it so I put it in my purse and planned to give it back to him but then things went to shit and it slipped my mind. I'm sorry Sweetheart." She tells me. "That's okay. Now I get to surprise him with it." I tell her and start planning my surprise.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lisa's POV

Getting home that evening, I made Happy's favorite dinner of enchiladas. He came in the door, walked over to the swings to kiss the babies and then walked into the kitchen to kiss me hello. "Hey Momma." he says. "Hey baby. How was your day?" I asked. "Good. Just busy." he says as he sits down at the table. I put his plate in front of him and sit down with mine. We talk a little during dinner and when we are done, he is in the living room with the twins while I am cleaning the kitchen. After I get done, we change and feed the twins and sit down on the couch after putting them to bed. "I have something for you." I say as I hand him a small box. "What's this?" he asked. Opening the box, he looks at me and asked "Is this my wedding ring?" Smiling I say, "Yeah. Gemma saw you take it off and picked it up to keep it from getting lost but then all that shit went down and she forgot that she grabbed it. She gave it back to me today when I went to get the twins." He looks at me and smile and says "What would you say to me getting another tattoo anyway?" Looking at him I asked, "What are you thinking? Wedding rings?" He says, "No. This won't come off again. I was thinking about getting your name and the kids names on me." Smiling, "I think that's a great idea." I tell him.

A few days later, we are at Gemma's for a family dinner and Gemma and Pop are holding the twins while Happy and I are sitting across from them in the living room talking to everyone. "Twins are getting big." Jax says. "Yeah. They are. Six months old now." I tell him. Abel comes walking in, "Can I hold one of them?" he asked. "Sure, sit next to Gramma and she will put Tori in your lap." I tell the five year old boy. Sitting down like I said, Gemma puts Tori in Abel's lap. "I got you little girl. I won't let you fall." he tells her and I couldn't help but smile. Abel looks up at Happy and asked, "Uncle Happy, can I marry her when we grow up?" We all laugh and Happy says, "Let's wait until you get older before we talk about that little man." I lean down and whisper in Happy's ear, "She could do worse." He just looks at me and growls. "She ain't getting married until we are both dead." and I can't help but laugh harder.

Back at the house, we put the kids to bed and sit down on the couch. That seems to be our ritual but it's comfortable. Turning on the TV to find something to watch, I feel Happy start rubbing circles on my hip like he always does. It's the same things he does when he is thinking hard about something. "Talk to be babe." I say sitting up. "I'm good babe." he says. "Happy. Talk. I know something is on your mind." I tell him. Pulling me onto his lap he says, "I have just been thinking about how things have been. If someone would have told me that I would have a wife and kids I would have shot them on the spot. But now, I don't know why I ever doubted it." Kissing him softly, I asked him, "Do you want more kids in the future? After they get bigger?" Still rubbing circles on my hips with his thumbs he says, "Yeah. I do. I never thought that I would but Lisa, I love you. I love Evan and Tori." I look down at my hands on his chest. "Can I tell you something?" I asked. "Anything." he says. "I know why my brother wanted me to be with you." I tell him. "Why?" he asked. "Do you remember when you and Herm first became prospects?" I asked. "Yeah. That was when he let me move in with you guys. You were, what, fifteen?" he asked. "Yeah. I had just turned fifteen. When you moved in, you were so nice to me and took care of me. Then when I was eighteen, Hap, you were my first. I have been in love with you since I was fifteen and Herm knew that. He knew that you were the only one that I loved and would ever love." I tell him. He smiles and kisses me softly. It quickly gets deeper and I start grinding my center against his hardening member. He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom, where he lays me down and continues his hungry assault on my body, making me come undone underneath him over and over until he finds his release inside of me. Laying down next to me, he pulls me closer and says "I have loved you since then too."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Happy's POV

Waking up the next morning, the bed beside me is empty and cold. Walking into the kitchen, I see Lisa at the stove and both babies in their high chairs with baby snacks in front of them. Kissing both of their heads, I walk over to Lisa and out my arms around her waist as I kiss her shoulder. "Morning Momma." I say. "Morning Daddy." she responds, smiling. I sit at the table and she puts my plate in front of me and sits with me to eat. "What do you have planned for the day?" I asked her. "These two have to get their six month shots today." I tell him. "Want me to go?" I asked. "No, that's okay. I can handle it." she tells me and I get the feeling something is wrong. "Are you okay? Talk to me." I tell her. "Happy, I am fine. I just didn't sleep well last night." she tells me. "I'm going to call Jax and take the day off to spend with you guys. You need to rest." I tell her and she nods. Picking up the phone, I call Jax. "Hey brother. I'm gonna take the day and spend with Lisa and the kids. They have a doctor appointment today and Lisa isn't feeling well." I tell him and he tells me that he will see me tomorrow.

Walking into the doctor's office, I can tell Lisa is getting tense. Leaning over I whisper, "Are you sure you are okay?" I asked her. "Fine Hap." she says but won't look me in the eye. Something is up. They call our name and we take the twins back into a room and wait for the doctor. "Good morning Lisa." The doctor says and Lisa won't look at him. "Morning." she says. Now I know something is wrong. "How have the twins been since your last appointment?" he asked. "Good. Sleeping through the night now." she says. I put my arm around her and she seems to relax a little. Rubbing my thumb on her side always seems to calm her down. After weighing the twins and checking them, they are given their shots and the doctor says "Lisa, can I have a word with you, your friend can take the babies outside." Looking at him, I say "I'm her husband. Whatever you need to say to her can be said in front of me." Looking shocked, he smirks and says, "Well, they seem to be little underweight but nothing to be concerned with but I would like to see them back in two weeks. I will have the nurse call you with the appointment time." he says and walks out of the room.

Walking out to the car, we put both babies into the car and get into the front. Before starting the car, I look at her. "Friend? What was that all about?" I asked her. "Nothing Happy. Can we please just go?" she says. "Fine. When we get home, you are telling me everything." I tell her and she nods her head in agreement.

Once we are home, she won't look at me and didn't say another word on the way home. Putting the twins down for their naps, we walk out to the back deck. "Now, tell me what that shit was about." I tell her. "Not long after the twins were born, he asked me out. I told him I was married and not interested and he apologized and things were okay but the last couple of visits, he has been different." she tells me. "Different how?" I asked her. "The last visit, after he checked out the twins, he backed me against the wall and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and went to leave and he pulled me back against him and started trying to kiss on my neck telling me that he wanted me and knew that I wanted him. I finally got away from him and got the twins and left. I called to get this appointment with another doctor and was told that I couldn't change doctors and haven't found another doctor yet." she tells me and I am pissed. Kissing her cheek, I tell her, "I'll be back. Stay here and lock the doors."

Pulling up to the TM lot, I see Tig outside. "Brother, what's wrong?" Tid asked. "We need to talk." I tell him. Walking over to the boxing ring where we could be alone, I tell him what has been going on with the 'good doctor' and Tig agrees that we need to pay him a visit. "Juice, I need some info on Dr. Jesse Richards." I tell him. "Isn't that the twins' doctor?" he asked. "How do you know that?" I asked. "The last run you went on, the twins were sick so I helped her take them to the doctor." he tells me. "Thanks for that brother. But yeah, he put his hands on my Old Lady and now it's time to have a little talk." I tell him. "Give me a few minutes and I will have his info. But I'm going with you. She's family man." he tells me and I just nod.

Pulling into his driveway, we don't make an effort to hide. Knocking on the door, his eyes go wide when he answers and sees me standing there. Pushing our way inside, I push him against the wall. "You think it's okay to put your hands on my wife? You do realize where you messed up right?" I asked him as I tighten the hold on his throat. "You are going to stay the hell away from my wife. You will give her a referral to another doctor, not in your practice, and you will have no other contact with her. Do you understand?" I asked. Nodding his head yes, I continue. "If you come near her, contact her or even think about her, I will gut you like a goddamm deer and mount you on your own fucking wall. Got it?" I asked and he nodded again. Dropping him to the floor, Tig and Juice trash his house while I leave the doctor with a few dark reminders to the face.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Lisa's POV

Three days after the twins' appointment, I get a phone call from a number I don't recognize. "Hello?" I answer. "Hello, can I speak to Lisa Lowman please?" The lady on the other line asked. "This is her. Who's this?" I asked. "Mrs. Lowman, this is nurse Lori at Dr. Nancy Jacobs office. We were sent a referral for your twins, Evan and Victoria? We were wanting to get your initial visit scheduled. This will just be a chance for you to meet the doctor and her to get a chance to do the initial exam on the twins to get them in our systems." she explains. "Of course. That's great. But you said there was a referral from their other doctor?" I asked, confused. "Yes, apparently, he is leaving the practice and is referring patients to other doctors." she says. Smirking, because I know why he is leaving, I say "Oh okay. Well, when can we get that appointment scheduled?"

That night, Happy comes home and as soon as he walks in the door, I pull him in for a deep and passionate kiss. Once we come up for air, he asked, "Is that how you plan on greeting me from now on? Because if it is, I need to make sure that I don't bring anyone home with me anymore." he says laughing. "I just wanted to say thank you." I tell him. "Your welcome. But what for?" he asked as he takes off his boots by the door. "I got a call today from a Dr. Nancy Jacobs office where that asshat has referred us to because he is apparently leaving his practice." I tell him. "Good. Glad he took my our suggestion." he says. "Our?" I asked. "Yeah, Tig and Juice went with me." he says. "I get why Pop went but why Juice?" I asked. "Well, apparently you have gained a brother in all this shit. Why didn't you tell me he helped you with the kids when I was on that last run?" he asked. "I didn't think anything of it. Don't be mad." I say. "I'm not mad. I'm glad you turned to my brothers when you needed something but just let me know next time." he says. "Okay. I will. Now, dinner's ready and the kids want to see daddy." I say, pulling him into the kitchen. He kisses the twins heads before sitting down to eat.

After dinner and the kitchen is cleaned up, we are sitting in the living room and the twins are in the floor playing. Tori scoots over to Happy and pulls his pants leg and starts babbling 'da-da'. He picks her up and says, "That's right baby girl. Daddy. See, Momma, she's a daddy's girl." he tells me smiling at Tori. "And you are totally heartbroken aren't you Daddy?" I asked laughing. When it's time to get the babies to bed, I am changing Evan while Happy is finishing giving Tori her bottle and Evan starts babbling, 'ma-ma' and I can't help but laugh. "That's right little man. See, Daddy, he's a Momma's boy." I start laughing and Happy just shakes his head.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Happy's POV

"Fuck!" I yell after smashing my finger on this fucking cage once again. This thing is about to piss me off. "Take a break brother." Chibs says, walking over to one of the picnic tables. Taking a seat next to him and take the smoke he offers me. "How's things going brother?" he asked. "Things are good. Kids are getting bigger and they are in with that new doc." I respond, wondering what he's thinking? "Good brother. Look, I heard something yesterday that you might want to take care of." he tells me. "What's that?" I asked, curious. "One of the croweaters is telling everyone that you knocked her up brother." he tells me and my eyes go wide. "Ain't mine." I tell him. "Well, we all know that but you know if Lisa gets wind of this, she will have her ass and yours brother. Little girl ain't one to play." he says. "Don't I know brother." I tell him laughing. "Which one is it?" I asked. "Rita." he tells me. "The one that came down from Indian Hills?" I asked. "That be tha one." he tells me. "I ain't even touched that cunt." I tell him. "We all know that brother but you need to stop this shit before it gets back to Lisa." he tells me and I know he's right.

Walking into the clubhouse, I see Rita sitting on one of the couches. Walking over I tell her, "Get up. We need to talk." She gets up and she follows me to the hallway. Stopping just out of sight where no one can see us or hear us, she starts trying to push up on me. "Want me to make you feel good baby?" she asked. "No. You need to listen to me and listen good. I know you're talking shit about being knocked up and it being mine. You know damn well that kid ain't mine. I never even touched you." I tell her. "Happy, let me explain." she tells me. "Make it fast." I tell her. "I am pregnant but I know it isn't yours. One of your brothers at Indian Hills, raped me. Knocked me up and threatened if I told anyone it was his that he'd kill me. I figured since you don't have an Old Lady or anything that I could tell everyone it was yours and the club would protect at least my kid." she explains. "First of all, I do have an Old Lady and kids of my own. I don't need you coming in and trying to fuck shit up. Second, if one of the brothers did that, you need to come clean about it and it will be dealt with. We don't rape women and don't let others get away with it either." I tell her. About that time I hear my name and Lisa comes around the corner. "Hap?" she asked and crosses her arms under her chest. "What the fuck is this?" she asked. "Babe, the three of us need to talk." I tell her. "Really? Did you fuck her?" she asked. "No." Rita and I both answer at the same time. She calms down and we all walk into my dorm room and Rita tells us everything.

"So, let me get this straight. You come here and tell everyone that Happy knocked you up and didn't think that he would question you about it? Look, I hate that this shit happened but you need to be honest. I am sure the club would have protected you. How far along are you?" Lisa asked. "Three months." she tells Lisa. "Okay. Look, I will help you okay. But no more being a croweater. That shit ain't good for the baby. You got a place to stay?" Lisa asked. "No. Been just crashing wherever." Rita says. "I will talk to Gemma about using one of the empty dorms for now. Look, just hang out and let us talk for a minute." Lisa says and she walks out of the room. "What are you thinking babe?" I asked her. "She needs help Hap and if what she said is true, you can't let him get away with raping her. That shit ain't right." she tells me and I know she's right. "Look, I will get the guys together. Help her get settled in. Find out what she plans on doing with the baby." I tell her before kissing her and walking out the door to gather my brothers for church.

Sitting in the chapel, Jax speaks up. "Something has been brought to our attention that we need to address. One of our brothers in Indian Hills seems to think that it's okay to rape a woman and then threaten her. One of the croweaters is knocked up and I know some of you heard it was Happy's but it ain't. Now that she's here, she will be staying in one of the dorms until she figures out what she is going to do. She won't be passed around anymore and she is to be protected. That baby belongs to a SON and that puts it under our protection. Understood?" he says. Everyone nods their agreement. "Next order of business. We are calling Jury and letting him know what is going on. We will head up tonight for the vote and handle shit if they can't. We leave out in an hour." he tells us before banging the gavel.

Walking out of the chapel, I walk over to Lisa and Rita. "We are heading up to Indian Hills for the night. Won't be back until late tomorrow night. Juice is staying behind to help you with the kids and everyone is under strict orders that Rita is off limits. No more being passed around. Rita, you listen to what my Old Lady tells you and do what you're told. We will take care of this but you need to decide what you are going to do with the baby. You have a little time to think about it but we need to know something as soon as you decide." I tell her and she nods.

Heading out, I kiss Lisa good-bye and head out of the lot with my brothers. Getting to Indian Hills, Jury and the rest of the SONS greet us and we all head right into chapel. "Brothers, it seems like one of you forgot how things work. I know you have all been told that there will be a vote but we wanted Jury to wait until we got here to fill you all in. Raptor seems to think that it's okay to rape a woman and then threaten her. She came to my clubhouse looking for help. She's under our protection but SONS do not hurt women. So, brothers, the vote is to strip him of his patch. We will step outside and let you vote." Jax says before we file out of the room to let them vote. Twenty minutes later, I have my tattoo kit set up to black out Raptor's ink. He has been stripped of his patches and is getting his Reapers removed. Once we are done, he starts to walk outside and I follow him. "Hey Raptor." I call out. He turns around and before he can say anything, I land the first of many punches to his face and he doesn't bother to fight back.

After Raptor is gone, I am sitting at the bar when one of the sweetbutts comes up, "Wanna have some fun baby?" she asked, running her fingers up my arm. Pulling away I say, "Not with you." before I get up and head to my room. Picking up my phone, I call the only woman that does anything for me. "Hey baby, how's the run?" Lisa asked and I can't help but smile. "Good. He's been dealt with. I'll fill you in when we get back." I tell her. "When are you heading back?" she asked. "First thing in the morning. Should be home around two." I tell her. "How's the girl?" I asked. "She doesn't know if she wants to keep the baby and she's too far along to abort. She has been sitting here playing with the twins and hanging with Juice. I think he feels a little protective of her." she tells me. "Maybe something will work out." I say before we talk a little more before we call it a night.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Lisa's POV

Standing on the lot at the clubhouse, we hear the rumble of bikes. Pulling onto the lot, I see Happy and start walking towards him as he takes his helmet off and gets off his bike. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me roughly. "Hey baby." he says. "Hey Hap." I say smiling at him. We walk into the clubhouse and head to the bar to get beers. "Where are the kids?" he asked. "Neeta has them for a while. I thought we could talk." I tell him. He stands up and I follow him to the dorm. "What's up? Everything okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Rita has decided that she is keeping the baby and Juice has offered his extra room for her and told her she can stay as long as she wants. He told her that he would let her use the other room for the nursery if she decided to stay." I tell him with a little smirk. "You think that's a good idea?" he asked me. "I do. Hap, he's lonely. He needs someone to keep him grounded and she needs someone to give a shit about her. I think it could benefit both of them." I tell him. "Have you talked to her?" he asked. "Not yet but I plan to." I say. "Bring her in here and talk to her. See where her head is at." he tells me and we walk out of the room.

Walking into the main room, I see Rita and Juice talking. I walk over and tell Rita, "Let's take a walk." She gets up and follows me to the dorm. "Sit down. We need to talk." I tell her and she looks at me scared. "It's nothing bad. I just want to see where your head is right now." I tell her and she calms down. "I know I am keeping the baby. I know you heard about Juice letting me move in." she tells me. "Yeah. I heard. What do you think about that?" I asked her. "I think he is really sweet. He doesn't treat me like a sweetbutt. He actually listens when I speak. It's kind of nice." she tells me with a small smile. "Good. Now, here is what I think. Juice needs someone to keep him grounded and level. You need someone to just simply give a shit. When he became a SON he didn't have any family to call his. This might be his chance. I'm not saying just into a relationship with him but just take it a day at a time. He is one of the good ones." I tell her. "Then why didn't you go after him if you think that highly of him?" she asked honestly. I laughed and said "My brother had other plans for me." She looks at me confused so I explained. "Happy and I knew each other through my brother who was a SON. When he died, he left us letters telling us to be together knowing we wouldn't say no to a dead man." I laughed. "Little did I know, he knew exactly what he was doing." I tell her. "Juice is a good guy. Take care of him and he will take care of you but don't hurt him. Be honest with him, okay." She looks at me and smiles and says "Okay." We get up and walk out of the room and into the bar area and to our respective men.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Happy's POV

It's been a month since Rita has moved in with Juice and we have all seen a change in him. A better change. He's not second guessing himself as much and seems happier, tougher. "Hey brother." I greet him as he walks up to the bar. "Hey Hap. How's Lisa and the kids?" he asked. "Good, man. Real good. How are things with Rita?" I asked. She wasn't a sweetbutt anymore so I made it a point to call her by her name. "She's good. Got a doctor's appointment today. Thought I might go with." he says smiling a little. "She's been good to you hasn't she?" I asked him and he looked me in the eyes and says "Yeah. She has. We talk a lot and have gotten to know each other. I think after the baby gets here I am going to put my crow on her." I can't help but smile. I pat him on the back and say, "That's great, Juice. What are you guys doing about the baby?" I asked and he understands what I am getting at. "My name will go on the birth certificate. I'm going to help her raise the baby as mine." he tells me and I smile. "I'm happy for you man. You take care of your family." I say and his smile got even more wide. "My family. Yeah." Kid is finally getting his family.

I get home that night and Lisa is sitting on the couch and the babies are on the floor playing. "Hey babe." I say as I sit down next to her. "Hey Hap. How was work?" she asked. "Good. Talked to Juice. Looks like we are adding another Old Lady to the mix." I tell her. She looks at me wide eyed and says "Really? She's getting his crow?" I laugh and say "Yeah but he hasn't asked her yet but they have been talking and he is going to be put in the birth certificate as the kid's dad. He wants to give her the crow after she has the kid." I tell her and she starts laughing. "Looks like your brother wasn't the only matchmaker in the family." I tell her and she laughs.

The next day, I was off work but went for a ride for a while. I found myself sitting at Koz's grave. I hadn't been here since we put him here but something brought me. Sitting down against his stone, I start talking. "Hey brother. Guess you can see what's going on. I kept my word. I gave her my crow and married her and the kids are getting so big. I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have pushed us. I could still kick your ass though. I never thought I'd have an Old Lady or kids, man and now I don't know what I would do without them. Lisa is amazing. You should see her with the kids, man. She was made to be a mom. Reminds me of how Ma was with me. I wonder what she would say if I told her I wanted more kids?" I say to his stone and laugh. I really do want more kids with her.

I get home that afternoon and Lisa is sitting on the deck and the babies are in the playpen sitting next to her. "Hey." I say as I kiss her cheek. "Hey Hap." she says but she doesn't look at me. "You okay?" I asked her worried. "Yeah. I'm good." she tells me. "Lisa, talk to me." I tell her. "Hap, the kids are a year old now." she tells me. "Yeah. So?" I asked her. "I need to tell you something and I don't know how you will react." she says and I nod to let her know to tell me. "I'm pregnant." she says. My eyes get wide and a smile comes across my face. I pick her up and kiss her roughly. "I have to tell you something. I went to see your brother's stone today and talked to him. I asked what he thought you would say if I told you I wanted more kids." I say. "So, you aren't mad?" she asked. "Hell no. I couldn't be happier."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Lisa's POV

 *****Nine months later*****

"Push Lisa. You got this." The doctor tells me and one more push and we hear the little cries we had been waiting nine months to hear. "It's a boy." the doctor tells us. We had decided to wait until we had the baby to find out the gender. Happy kisses me softly before heading to the side where the nurses were cleaning up the baby. After he is cleaned up, Happy carries him over to me and he looks just like Happy. Scowl and all. "Oh my God. A little Happy." I say. "Have you thought of names?" the nurse asked. "We are still undecided on the boy name." Happy says. "Not anymore. Happy Victor Lowman, Jr. We can call him Vic." I say. "Vicious Vic. I like it." Happy says smiling. "Looks like he has his club name already." I say laughing.

A little bit later, Pop comes in with the twins and Pop sees that he has the blue SONS beanie on and says "A boy?" I smile and say, "Pop, meet Happy Victor Lowman, Jr. We are calling him Vic." He smiles and takes him from me and says "Vicious Vic." Happy and I laugh and Pop asked "What?" I tell him "Happy said the same thing." Pop and Gemma laugh. Putting the twins up on the bed they climb over me and Happy says "Be careful with Mommy. She has a boo boo on her belly." Gemma chuckles. "What?" he asked her. "Boo boo on her belly? I never thought those words would come out of the Killa's mouth." I start laughing and he says "My kids don't know me as Killa. Daddy comes first." then he smiles.

A week later, we are sitting, as a family at the stone of my late brother. "Hey Herm. God I miss you. Evan and Tori are getting so big and we just had Vic. You would love him. He is Happy made over. He already has a nickname. Vicious Vic. And yes, he and Evan are going to be SONS. Don't worry about that. And Tori will be an Old Lady. I promise. They will stay in the family. Lee came down the other day to see the kids. Said he wanted to make sure I was still doing okay. I miss him but everyone here's been good to me too. I love being near Pop. Thank you Herm. Everything I have is because of you. I still miss you more than ever. I tell the kids about you and they see your picture and say Unc. You would love them." I say before standing and kissing his stone and walking away with the kids in tow. Happy is still standing at Herm's grave. I can't hear what he is saying but when he walks away and walks over to me, he helps me get the kids fastened in and once in the car I asked. "Are you okay?" He looks at me with a smile and says "Never been better."


End file.
